The Female Saiyan Assassin
by librapeacestar
Summary: When Kassava was only seven, her and her mother planned to seek refuge in Planet Earth from Planet Vegeta, but only Kassava successfully escaped. Kassava was then adopted on Earth, being an assassin of justice along with her adoptive father. After saving her mother from prison on Planet Vegeta, her life changes. AU: What if Frieza never destroyed Planet Vegeta until a later time?
1. Prologue - Been (mother of Kassava)

Prologue - Been (mother of Kassava)

My husband is still away, training and practicing combat. We Saiyans learn that fighting is like our sixth sense and that we need to take pride in our Saiyan heritage. That is something that has been bothering me. While I love learning how to fight in general, I hate that the heritage also includes killing innocent people and taking over other planets. That was something I haven't thought of in the past, but then I wondered one day: what if someone else or a group of people does that to us, to us Saiyans? What if someone or a group of people killed us and they took over our planet, Planet Vegeta? I wouldn't like that at all and I'm sure that other Saiyans wouldn't like that as well. Another thing is that the very tyrant, greedy, and ruthless ruler of our planet, Frieza, wants us to serve him without question.

I had been afraid of voicing out my opinions because if we ever question anything about our Saiyan heritage or go against Frieza's orders, different consequences can happen. I can go to jail or worse, I can be sentenced to death.

One other thing that we are trying to get away from is my husband's abuse. He drinks a lot and all he cares about is fighting. He doesn't even care about us, not even one bit. I have never let him lay his hands on Kassava, he will never hurt my Kassava. Although I was never scared of him, I was scared of the government and Frieza at first.

I'm no longer afraid of that and I will take my daughter Kassava with me to planet Earth. We can seek refuge there and I also want the best for Kassava. We can get away from my husband's abuse and live life without fear for the most part.

Kassava has been scared about us getting caught and I have been reassuring her that everything will be okay and that he won't catch us neither will the other Saiyan inhabitants. At the same time, she has hope that we will leave Planet Vegeta and so do I.

We are outside now and we are now walking to the space pod station. Although, there are hardly people out at this time of night, we sneak just in case anybody is walking by and in case they can catch us. However, we do see a few guards standing and protecting different parts of the area. Shoot, how will we successfully go in the space pods?

Luckily, I hear a voice and the two guards that are standing in the space pod station go inside of the building that connects to the station. Oh wow, I never knew that that would have ever happen; I was really scared that we would have never made it. We rush to the space pods and I already had two space pod remotes in my hand from two days ago. Since I also am a guard for this building, I was able to sneak the remotes out of the building.

I open the space pods with both of the remotes. I set her in the space pod and unluckily, I sense with my scouter two power levels coming back here from about a little more than three feet away.

"I can sense the guards coming back," I say to my seven year old daughter.

I push the buttons to close Kassava's space pod door and for the space pod to fly out. When it is closing, I quickly throw the remote in Kassava's space pod before it is fully closed. Kassava's space pod flies away from the station and before I can go to my space pod, the guards catch me from behind.

"What do you think you are doing, Mrs. Been?" One guard asks me.

"We're taking you to Frieza and he will determine what your fate is," the other guard says and they strongly hold me by the arms. I try to get out of their grasp, but they are so much stronger than me.

I'm wondering what is going through Kassava's mind right now. Kassava shouldn't have to go through this and seeing her cry really pains me so much. Whoever finds her on Planet Earth, I hope that they will take great care of my daughter.

A/N: Hey, guys, this is my first DBZ fanfiction, so let me know what you guys think :) I am open to constructive criticism and I hope everyone has a good day :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Kassava (16 years old)

Chapter 1 - Kassava (16 years old) 

I walk to my locker and after I take some of the books from the locker to put in my backpack, I close my locker and I walk to my friend, Ally. My crush, Dillon, is standing on the other side of us, talking to his friend, Jose.

"Ooooh I hope Dillon says yes to you," My friend Ally whispers. I've been wanting to tell him that I like him, but I've been scared for some reason. Over time, I tried to build my confidence by coming up with the right words and praticing in my mirror at home. Thankfully, my friends helped me out a whole bunch and I finally have the confidence that didn't have before.

"Bye, Dillon," Jose says before he leaves.

"Bye, man," Dillon replies.

"Oh my gosh, now's your chance, Bianca," Ally tells me. Bianca is the name my adoptive family gave me, but my real name is Kassava. I'm actually from the planet Vegeta and I'm of the Saiyan race, not making me a human being.

"Alright, I got this," I breathe in and out and then I walk to Dillon, who was leaning against his locker with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Dillon," I ask. Dillon opens his eyes, straightening up, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ok," Dillon says.

"I like you, so I was wondering if you-" I say, but I get interrupted.

"Hahahahaha, me go out with someone like you? Not in a million years because you're ugly and you're really weird," Dillon says before he leaves. My heart shatters into a million pieces. I look Ally with a sad look and she also has a sad look.

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry," Ally walks up to me and she comforts me with her hand rubbing my back, "Dillon is a jerk."

I realize now that I should be grateful to see that I was able to see someone who isn't worth being in my life.

"Thanks, Ally," I reply, smiling, "I'm not going to change myself to someone I'm not. I've learned that I should be relieved because I have to let go of someone who wasn't worth my time and who isn't worth being in a relationship with. I've seen girls get hurt many times as well as boys and it's really heartbreaking that some people can't appreciate others for what they do and who they are."

"Wow," Ally says, looking at me with surprised eyes, "Those were one of the most influential speeches I have ever heard. I need to learn from you."

"Thanks, you can always talk to me whenever you need someone to talk to," I reply.

"Guys, I am so sorry for being late," My other friend, Tabitha, calls out to us.

"What took you so long, Tabitha?" Ally jokes as Tabitha walks to us.

"Sorry, I was talking with one of my teachers about an assignment," Tabitha replies.

"No no, you're good," I reply, smiling.

"Yeah, it's all good," Ally replies, smiling.

"Hey, Bianca, what did Dillon say?" Tabitha asks me.

"Do you know how Bianca handled the situation? Dillon is a jerk and he rejected her, calling her ugly and weird, and Bianca quickly picked herself back up," Ally says, smiling at Tabitha and I.

"Wow," Tabitha replies, "I wish I was like you. I really hate Dillon for rejecting an amazing girl like you."

"Thanks, Tabitha," I reply, smiling.

We walk out of the school building and we say our byes to each other. After that, we walk to our own cars. I open the car to get in and then, I drive out of the school parking lot.

I get home five minutes later and as I ring the doorbell, my adoptive mom opens the door with a smile, like always, and I smile back, like always.

"Hey, Bianca, how was your day?" She asks me.

"My day was good, thank you for asking, and how was your day?" I ask her back.

"My day went good, thank you for asking too," she replies before we go into our house.

She knows that my biological mom is still on Planet Vegeta, well, that's where we hope she is. I think about her everyday, wishing that she is able to come here to Planet Earth. Since it took me about a year to get to Planet Earth, I was around eight years old when I came here and I left Planet Vegeta when I was around seven. It has been nine years since I came here and I can't thank my adoptive family enough for all they have done for me.

I walk to my room to get a new set of clothes to put on and I head for the shower. After I shower, I put on the new set of clothes and I put the old set of clothes in the laundry hamper. Then, I go to my room to start on my homework. I have most of studying to do and not much of written assignments.

A/N: I'm really sorry if this story is going slow, but the action will come, I promise! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys liked it ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 - Kassava (same day)

Chapter 2 - Kassava (the same day)

I'm now training with my adoptive dad to fight.

"You got it!" My adoptive dad says. I breathe in and out really fast, trying to catch my breath, "Now, we can practice on each other."

"Alright," I reply, nodding. I have my katanas in my hands and so does he. We begin to practice as our katanas make slashing noises when the metal for all the katanas touch each other. We keep doing this until I see an open spot for me to have one of my katanas touch one of his sides. I quickly get to it and then we stop as I succeeded with this round.

"Very good. Now, how about with only one of our katanas each?" he challenges.

"Okay," I reply, smiling.

"Here we go," he says. We drop one of our katanas each on the ground and we have only our second ones in our hands. We start and then as our katanas touch, he quickly put his katana on my head so that they touch. Awwww man, why didn't I think about this before?

"You did really well, Bianca, but there is one thing you should know. You should always remember that an enemy can get you from anywhere and I mean anywhere," he tells me, "so you quickly try to defend yourself with your one kitana."

"Thank you so much, Gabriel," I say to my adoptive dad.

"No problem," Gabriel smiles.

Suddenly, I sense some of the power levels coming in our direction and I say, "Hey, Gabriel? The enemies are coming!"

"Let's go!" Gabriel replies. He opens the door and then, I follow him into the night and closer to the brown, rocky mountains. We put our hoods up and we have our kitanas prepared.

We finally hear horses galloping and they are getting nearer to us. I remember Gabriel telling me that even if someone or some people were really powerful, try not to be afraid.

When the horsemen see us, they stop and they all get off of their horses. They all walk to us and they stop when they know that there should be some distance between us.

The leader, I assume, walks a little bit more forward, but still keeps his distance, "Well, well, if it isn't Lightning Strike. I heard you are the strongest assassin in the world and I am honored to be here standing in front of you tonight. So tell me, how did you become an assassin?"

"I cannot tell you that," Gabriel, also known as Lightning Strike, replies. Although his eyes and nose are covered, I can see from a glance that his eyes are cold towards the leader.

"Oh, no need to be cold, Lightning Strike, I want to be friends here." I can tell and so can Gabriel that this dude doesn't really want to have anything to do with us. He just wants kill us.

"Yeah right," I spit out.

"Oh?" the leader says to me with an ugly evil grin on his face and then he turns to Gabriel, "So who is the person on the left of you, Lightning Strike?"

"Leave my friend out of this!" Gabriel exclaims.

"The real question is, who are you and why are you here?" I ask.

One other person from the other side whispers in the leader's ear. After that, the leader then smirks, which makes my blood boil, "Ah, so you're Lethal Tiger, right? You are a really impressive one, killing 75 men and women. Wow, I gotta say, I didn't know you were going to do that." I killed them because of their evils. Because of them trying to hurt and kill innocent people.

"Yeah, but why are you dodging my question?"

"Okay, if you want me to introduce myself, I will, but you will regret it later on. I'm known as Fearful Death and I will give you a fearful death." Not in a million years.

As Fearful Death comes closer to me with his sword in position on top of my head, Gabriel comes from my right side and then he stabs Fearful Death from the side of his chest.

"AHHHH!" Fearful Death lets out a really loud scream. Gabriel further pushes the katana to around the area of Fearful Death's heart. Gabriel then takes out his katana from Fearful Death's chest.

"Ahhhh, ahh," Fearful Death's voice lowers before he falls up the ground with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Lightning Strike," I thank Gabriel.

"You're welcome, Lethal Tiger," he replies with a nod.

The other four horsemen come after us and then we start fighting them. I am trapped between two of the horsemen. I kick one of the horsemen's chest and he falls to the ground.

After that, I quickly put one of my katanas in the second horseman's neck. That man's sword was really really close to my head. After I pull the katana back out, that man can barely breathe and he gets on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Right as the first horseman tries to swing his sword at me, I duck and then, I pierce my katana in his chest He lets out a loud yell and then, he begins to pull the katana that is pierced in his chest. Gabriel, however, comes from behind the first horseman and then, he pierces his katana in the back of the horseman's left side of the chest and then, the katana extends beyond the heart.

I try to see if the second horseman is still alive and he is still struggling.

"Hey, Lethal Tiger!" Gabriel exclaims and I quickly turn to see that he throws one of the katanas for me to catch. I am able to catch it perfectly and then, I pierce the second horseman's heart. After I pull the katana out, the second horseman falls to the ground.

I take a handkerchief from one of my pockets and I wipe the katana clean. Gabriel is doing the same thing. We then walk back to the direction we came from.


	4. Chapter 3 - Kassava (3 months later)

Chapter 3 - Kassava (3 months later, after high school graduation)

I have been wondering about my biological mom every day since I first left Planet Vegeta when I was seven. I really hope she's not dead. I decide to tell my adoptive family about my decision.

I graduated early from high school and I was really surprised that I got summa cum laude honors. Also, none of my friends know that I am actually of the Saiyan race from the Planet Vegeta yet. I do plan on telling them after I will get my biological mom back.

"I want to go back to Planet Vegeta," I announce at the dining table during dinner with my parents. Lauren sits there in shock, but Gabriel isn't at all shocked.

"Do you want to see how your mom is doing?" Gabriel asks, "Why not?"

"Oh my gosh, really?" I reply in happiness.

"No, baby, I'm not letting you go back," Lauren replies, still with shock, "You had a really bad life over there, so why do you want to go back? I know you want to see how your mom is doing, but it's safer for you to stay here. You never know what'll happen to you, you can possibly be brainwashed again and you can get yourself killed."

I know my adoptive mom means really well, however, if my biological mom is still alive, then there's a chance that I can get her out if there and then we can come back together to Planet Earth.

"I don't just want to see how she is doing; if she is alive, then I want to also get her out of there," I say. While Lauren looks really worried and scared, Gabriel smiles very big. That smile looks like a 'That's-how-I-trained-Bianca-and-I-am-really-proud-of-her' smile.

"Do you know how ruthless they are? Do you know how risky that task can be?" Lauren says.

"We've been training all these years how to fight, I know Bianca can do it. Bianca is a really strong assassin and warrior. Bianca is a really intelligent young lady," Gabriel says.

Lauren sighs and then she looks at me, "Okay, Bianca. Just be extremely careful okay?"

"You bet I will!" I reply with happiness. I smile at them.

Both of my adoptive parents smile back and then I reply, "Thank you so much, guys! You guys are the best!"

"You're welcome," both of them reply.

We all then clean up the table and we do our chores. I've been thinking about what my plan will be while I'm on Planet Vegeta: I will fly there and then after that, I will see if my mom is in prison first. Hopefully, there will be extra guard outfits so that I can put myself in disguise. After that, I will sneak in another guard outfit for my mom to get into. Then, I will see if my mom is in one of the prison cells. If she is, then I get her out, hopefully, and then, she can also put the disguise on. We can walk like security guards and after that, we can sneak into the space vehicle where I came into. We can't do space pods because they will make a lot of noise. Finally, we can go to Planet Earth.

Man, I really hope my mom is still alive. I will forever be really mad at them if they killed my mom. Also, I don't think that the plan I will be doing will be simple at all.

In the past, I've asked Lauren if she could make a gravity machine room where I can practice walking, running, and fighting in heavy gravity. I've been practicing that for the past two months from the normal gravity on Earth to about 50 times more gravity than the normal gravity on Earth. It was really hard, but it was worth every second.

After I finish, Lauren tells me to come to her lab, which is located in the basement of the house. I walk with her to the lab and then, she gets some things out from some of the cubicles. Each thing is pill-shaped. She sets them in a row on the biggest table and then, she points to the first one in the row, which had green in the center.

"This one is for capturing the space travelling machine whenever you don't need to use it. Let me demonstrate," Lauren says before pushing the silver button on top and throwing it on the ground, revealing the space travelling machine. It looks so cool!

"Wow, it looks so cool!" I say in amazement.

"Why, thank you, Bianca," Lauren says, smiling.

We both go in the space travelling machine and the inside looks so cool too!

"Wow!" I say as I am looking around. There is the gravity machine for practicing on heavier gravity. There is even a kitchen! That is so cool!

"I'm very glad you like it, Bianca." We get out of the space travelling machine and then, she gives me the pill-shaped capturer. I push the button on top and then, I throw it on the ground near the space travelling machine. The machine disappears and I pick it up. Wow, this is so neat!

I give it to Lauren and then she puts it in a small, tin holder.

"I haven't tried this one yet, but I hope this works. The second one has a spray nozzle on it. You push the button and then you can spray the metal jail bars to have your mom easily go through it. It will turn into an illusion for her."

She puts the second one in the tin holder. She closed the tin holder and then she gives it to me.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Lauren!" I say, hugging her.

"You're very welcome, Bianca!" She says, laughing, "I love you so much, Bianca."

"I love you so much too, Lauren," I reply to my adoptive mom.

"I want you to be very careful. Please promise me that you will try your very best to make it back to Earth," she says, sniffing after that.

I look at her and I take her face, seeing that tears are rolling down her face. I wipe them gently with my thumbs and I smile at her, "Don't worry, Lauren. I will try my very best to come back as soon as possible."

She nods her head, probably assuring herself that I will do fine. We hug again and then she asks me, "You want to leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I think it's best to leave early in the morning."

"You're right," I agree, "Maybe I should head to sleep now. Good night, Lauren."

"Good night, sweetie," Lauren says. I walk out of her lab with the tin holder in my hand.

I walk back to my house. I see Gabriel in the living room and when he sees me, he walks up to me.

"Bianca, you can do this. I wish for the best for you and take all the weapons you need," Gabriel replies. I hug him and he hugs me back.

"I should let you sleep now," Gabriel says.

"I'll see you in the morning, Gabriel. Good night," I reply.

"Good night, Bianca," he replies.

I go to my room and I wash up before I go to bed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Kassava (next day, 16 17)

Chapter 4 - Kassava (the next day, 16/the next year, 17 years old)

"I'll see you guys in hopefully two years," I say to my adoptive parents and I wave at them. We are outside in our backyard with the space travelling machine. They are fully aware that it takes about a year to get to Planet Vegeta and a year to go back to Planet Earth.

"Bye, Bianca. Be safe and fight those bad guys," Gabriel says. I laugh at the last part where he said "fight those bad guys".

"Bye, Bianca. I say the same thing Gabriel said and also, make sure to talk with us, okay?" Lauren says.

"Thank you and I will," I reply. Lauren also gave me a circular device where I can contact with them while I am away.

I get in the space travelling machine and then after the door closes completely, I check to make sure I have everything. I click the button to Through the window, I see my adoptive parents and I wave at them. They wave back and then I pushed the button to fly off into the universe. This is it! I'm going back and although it won't bring many pleasant memories, it will be amazing if I saw my mom again.

\- 1 year later -

I've been talking with my adoptive parents with that circular device everyday and they are doing good. I've also been practicing how to fight as well as to move with heavier gravity since Planet Vegeta has ten times more gravity than Earth.

I look through the window and I finally see the red planet I once remembered seeing when I left. I begin to put on the Saiyan armor Lauren made for me and the really good thing is that she kept the one I had when I first left Planet Vegeta, so she was able to make the outfit much easier. I'm about to land and all I have to do is bring my mom back. Man, I wish it would have been me that was taken away instead of my mom.

When I finally land, I look through the window again and I see the familiar atmosphere. It has been around nine or ten years since I was here. Nothing has changed, I see.

The door silently falls and then I get out. Luckily, there is nobody out here and I sigh in relief.

I walk out of the space travelling machine and after landing on the planet ground, I feel very relieved that I am able to walk on this kind of gravity. I take the pill-shaped capturer for the space traveller, push the button on the top and then I throw or near the machine. It disappears and then, I walk to the capturer and then I put it in the tin box Lauren gave me.

I begin to search and search for the place with the space pods. This is the same place where their prison is and it's also connected to the royal palace where King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta live in.

I finally find it and I go through the back side where the space pods are. It looks just like it was when I was seven years old. Surprisingly, there are no security guards in this area. I sneak in and successfully, I was able to get to the place where there are the security guard outfits.

I grab two Saiyan security guard armor. I quickly go into a corner and I switch the regular Saiyan armor I'm wearing into the security guard armor, leaving on the shirt and pants I had with the regular Saiyan armor. Lauren made more gadgets for me to use such as the pill-shaped capturer for capturing the regular Saiyan armor while I wear the security guard armor. I use the capturer and then I set it next to the regular armor. The regular armor disappears to the capturer and then, I set the capturer in the tin box.

After that, I walk and I search for where my mom can be. I search each prison cell and then, to my right, I finally see my mom. My face immediately lights up seeing her face, tears of happiness fall from my face.

She looks at me and then her eyes widen in great shock. One of her hands cup her mouth in surprise and happiness. Tears of happiness also fall from her face.

"My Kassava," she finally whispers, smiling at seeing me. She stretches both of her hands through the prison cell bars on my face, "You're here, you're here."

"Yes, Mother. I'm here now," I whisper, smiling and then I whisper, "and I'll get you out of here and to Planet Earth."

My mom nods and then, I take out the pill-shaped spray bottle in which the contents can get my mom to go through the prison cell bars.

I motion for my mom to step back and she does so. I hold out the spray bottle and then I spray on the prison cell bars. After that, I motion for my mom to come back closer.

"You can go through these bars after using this," I whisper to my mom and then, I step out of the way for her to go through the bars. She does so without a single problem and my smile widens.

"Here, put this on. We can possibly sneak out of here with the guard outfits," I tell my mom and then she nods.

She takes the armor from me and then, I check to make sure nobody is around here. She switches her normal armor for the security guard armor.

"What should I do with this one?" Mom whispers.

"I got this one," I whisper, taking out one of the other pill-shaped capturers which can make the armor go into the capturer. I click the button on it and I put the armor right next to it. The armor is now in the capturer and I put it in the tin box.

After putting the tin box away, we walk like we are guards working here. We need to hurry right away.

When we are about to go outside to where the space pods are, there were two security guards standing there already. What?! How can we get out of here now?

We hide in one of the corners and then, my mom whispers, "The only way we can leave here safely is if we wait until their shift is over."

"What? And how long is their shift?" I whisper.

"One hour."

"It's a very good thing I have a watch with me," I whisper, pointing at my watch.

We stand there and we try our best to blend in to our hiding spot very carefully as a few people walked in back and forth. We wait for an hour until their hour shift is done.

We walk out of our hiding spot and then, my mom whispers, "Ooooh, how about you say that you can take the shift from here and then, when they leave out if this area, I can join you outside."

"That's a brilliant idea," I reply, smiling. I walk to where the guards are standing outside. They are looking at me, trying to see if I work here or not even though I don't. I tell them, "I can take it from here. The other guard is coming since he has to run an important task for Frieza."

I say "he" instead of "she" because I don't want to reveal something about the escape that they might catch on.

"Okay," one guard says and the other guard nods. They both walk inside and then, I wait for my mom to show up. She shortly shows up and then we walk out of the area.

We walk far from the area and then, after we find a good hiding spot far away from the area we came from, my mom makes sure that no one is watching us.

I open the tin box and then I take out the pill-shaped capturer with the space travelling machine captured in it. I push the button on top and then I throw the capturer slightly to get the space travelling machine going. After I get the door to open, we hurry to get in and after I hurriedly close the door, my mom looks through the window to see if anybody is watching us.

"Luckily enough, there is nobody out here," my mom says.

"Yes! I hope it stays the way it is now," I reply, never wanting to celebrate sooner because anything can happen between now and later. I quickly press the buttons to launch out of here.

We are now leaving the skies of Planet Vegeta and into outer space.

"Yes, you got out of there!" I exclaim happily, "I was afraid that you would have never got out of there."

"I know, I know! I knew you would come," my mom replies happily. She holds my face and she looks at me for some time.

My mom and I hug each other so tightly and we hug each other for a while.

"I missed you, Mom, I've been missing you everyday, ever since that day when I escaped," I say.

"I missed you too, Kassava. I've been thinking about you and I'm really sorry that I didn't save you from your father's abuse sooner," my mom sobs. I would be abused by my father, Kail, for being "too weak" and for being "too stupid" and "too useless".

My mom used to just watch and not do anything until one day; starting from that one day, she would tell me to be a nice person and treat others the way you want to be treated. She would also tell me that killing innocent people and taking over their planets are morally wrong and very evil. I am really really thankful for that or else I would be just like most of the Saiyans, very evil and very sadistic. She said that she realized that she did wrong things and that she doesn't want me to do the same.

I hug my mom and then I tell her, "No no, it's okay, it's okay. I'm really glad that we were able to change for the better before it is too late and I owe it all to you."

My mom smiles and then she says, "Have you used any of your Saiyan powers since you first landed on Earth?"

"Nope, not at all," I reply, "It's true, it's been around ten years since I have used them. Man, that is a very long time!

"Really? I completely understand though," my mom replies, "I can help you maintain and become more powerful with your Saiyan powers, if you want." I think now, this will be a perfect time to do that.

"That would be amazing!" I reply, smiling, "Thank you so much!"

"Of course! I'm your mother and I'm always here for you," my mom says, smiling.

"We do have a gravity machine in here. We can adjust to how much gravity we can practice our skills on. We also have one back where I live with my adoptive parents," I offer.

"Really? That's amazing! Were you raised by scientists?" my mom says in amazement.

"Well, my adoptive mom, Lauren, is a scientist, but my adoptive dad, Gabriel, is a professor by day and assassin by night and I am an assassin as well. I haven't used any of my Saiyan powers, however, I've been using weapons like katanas, guns, swords, knives, etc as well as martial arts. I've been fighting the bad guys. I also want to be a scientist just like Lauren," I reply.

"Wow, that's amazing!" my mom says.

"Yeah," I reply, "I wish it would have been me that was in the prison cell instead of you. You didn't deserve that at all."

"Why would you wish that, Kassava? I'm glad that you weren't in prison with me. Who knew what would have happened to you before that happened? And you were seven years old," my mom says.

"I know, but you didn't deserve it at all. I wish that they didn't have to make you waste nine to ten years of your life in prison just because you were doing the right thing by getting us out of that hell we went through."

"It was worth the nine to ten years. I would rather live my life like hell if I'm doing right things than live my life in heaven if I'm doing wrong things. I'm really am glad that I realized what was really wrong and what was really right. If it weren't for my conscience, we would have still been over there and killing innocent people and taking over planets and serving Frieza. I'm really glad that I am able to see my daughter again too."

"I honestly would have done the exact same thing and I totally agree with you. I know that, in the end, if I do right things, then I can die happily knowing that I haven't hurt or killed any innocent lives. I'm really glad to see my mother again too."

We both smile.

A/N: What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is welcome :) I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 5 - Kassava (18 years old)

Chapter 5 - Kassava (18 years old)

I can finally see Planet Earth through the window.

"We are almost home, Mother," I say.

"We are?" my mother replies.

She joins me in looking at the Planet we are about to land on, my home. We had put in the exact location where we need to land. We need to land back to my house.

In one year, we have talked about a lot of things, like my mom has caught up about my life and then, I have caught up about what my mom has heard while she was in prison.

She has caught up about my past school years, my friends, my adoptive parents, what I like to do, what I don't like to do, etc.

I have caught up, hearing that she has heard a lot of things such as a lot of Saiyans want to go to Planet Earth to kill the innocent people and sell the planet. They also want to go to other planets too such as Planet Kanassa and Planet Meat, but for some reason, a lot of the Saiyans want to go to Planet Earth. The way they pronounced Planet Earth is so funny, I laugh every time.

We have also practiced our fighting skills and she told me that she needs to teach me how to use Saiyan powers in an open space, so we aren't able to do it inside the space travelling machine. However, we need to find open space somewhere outdoors since we can possible damage the equipment in here. We have also practiced on moving and fighting with different kinds of gravity since there is a gravity machine here. The max we got to was 200 times Earth's gravity, also known as 200 G.

We get closer to the atmosphere inside Earth. We are both really excited and then, we eventually reach my house, exactly on the spot where I blasted off a year ago.

When the door opens, I see Lauren and Gabriel stand in front of us with really big smiles on my face. Lauren is jumping up and down and hugging Gabriel while Gabriel is hugging Lauren.

"Welcome back, Bianca!" my adoptive dad and adoptive mom greets. My biological mom already knows that this is my Earth name, so she is used to it. Lauren and Gabriel both hug me and then I hug them back.

"Hello, Lauren and Gabriel! Thank you, guys!" I greet.

"Welcome, Been! Bianca has told us a lot about you," Lauren greets.

"Thank you," my mom replies, smiling.

"Welcome, welcome! You are welcome here and if you have any questions, don't ever hesitate to ask us," Gabriel greets my mom.

"Thank you all, you guys are very very kind," my mom replies.

"No problem at all," Gabriel replies.

"You're welcome," Lauren says.

We all walk inside the house, following Lauren.

"We can give you a tour of our house if you'd like," I offer my mom.

"That would be amazing, thank you," my mom replies.

We show her all around the house as well as outside the house and the laboratory. After that is done, I show my mom where she will be staying, which is in our guest room right next to my room.

"So this is Planet Earth? It really has a different feel to it, but in a very good way," my mom says to me.

"Oh yeah, definitely," I reply, smiling. My mom smiles back.

"Do you wanna go buy some new clothes for you right now or do you want us to go later?" I ask, "Or do you wanna borrow some of my clothes, it really doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't matter to me either. I need to shower and then I will rest after that," my mom replies.

"Okay, do you want me to give you some clothes to change into?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you," my mom replies.

"You're welcome," I say.

While my mom is sleeping in the guest room, I am sitting in my room and in my desk. Five college applications are on my desk and I am working on the last one right now.

After I finish my last application, I neatly stack all of the applications on my desk. I then go to sleep on my bed, making a mental note to pay the application fees one of these days. I actually now can't fall asleep, but a flashback comes to mind.

On Planet Vegeta, I see two kids, one a boy and one a girl, bullying another kid, who has very long hair. Then, I can't tell if it is a boy or a girl since the bullied kid was facing his or her back towards me.

"You are too weak to even be called a Saiyan," the male bully taunts to the bullied kid.

"How about we show him a piece of our mind?" the female bully asks the male bully.

"Yeah, we should," the male bully replies to the female bullies.

I now know that the one being bullied is a young boy.

"If you guys make one step, I will beat both of you up!" I, the usually shy six year-old, yell, defending the bullied, long-haired kid.

Both of the bullies including the bullied child then look at me.

The male bully laughs.

"Who are you?" The female bully asks me.

"Kassava," I reply.

"Wait? You're Kassava, one of the other weak Saiyans on this planet? You think you can beat us?" The male bully says.

"Yeah, I think I can beat you both," I say before getting in front of the kid being bullied.

The bullies start laughing again.

"Spina, should we show our friend, Kassava, not to mess with us?" The male bully says to the female bully named Spina.

"Yes, Parsli, we should," Spina replies.

I think to myself, "Those bullies are not my friends."

"What are you doing? I can defend myself," the bullied kid whispers to me.

"Don't worry, I'll show them a thing or two," I whisper back, "I'll show these kids not to mess with us."

I, myself, get taunted with words like "weak" and "stupid" by my father and a lot of the other Saiyans too. I get bullied by these people regularly and as a result, I practice my combating skills even though it probably didn't do much, but at least I felt stronger on the inside.

As Spina and Parsli take one step, I punch Spina hard in the face. I warned them, didn't I? Spina falls to the ground and then Parsli tries to grab me. After that, I was able to dodge it and then I punch Parsli from the side of the face. Parsli is walking backwards and he was about to fall to the ground, but then before he was able to catch himself, I kick him and then he falls to the ground.

Spina then gets up and then she charges towards me. I then do a roundhouse kick and then she falls to the ground.

They are still conscious even though they can't get up at the moment. Hopefully, they won't beat us up.

I look at the bullied kid and I think to myself that he might tell me with an angry face that he told me that he didn't need any help.

"Hey, thanks," the bullied kid replies. I then feel relieved since I was scared that he would be angry with me.

"No problem," I say.

"I'm Raditz, by the way," Raditz says, "You're Kassava, right?"

"Yes. Hey, did those bullies hurt you?" I ask.

"No, not this time, but they and some other kids make fun of me and beat me up very much."

"Me too," I say.

"Really?"

"Yep, very much."

"Wow," Raditz replies, "Well, I got your back too."

I say, "Thank you."

"Yeah, that's what friends do," he says. I made a new friend named Raditz.

-The flashback ends-

I don't regret that time at all. By now however, I feel like he could probably hate my guts that I am no longer to be seen on Planet Vegeta or he is still probably wondering where I went.

I think to myself, I really am sorry that I could no longer be there for you, Raditz, but I really hope you understand and let me explain if I ever see you again.

If I were to ever explain to him, however, he could possibly think that I am a "traitor" and a "disgrace" to the Saiyan race as well as to Frieza. I really don't care about being known as a "traitor" and a "disgrace" to the Saiyan race and to Frieza. I don't regret that at all and I have accepted that some time ago. My mom and I both know that what we are doing is with good intentions. We aren't actually betraying anything and anybody.

Most of the Saiyans are the ones that are doing wrong. They should feel ashamed and not my mom and I.

A/N: What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you guys have an amazing day! :)


	7. Chapter 6 - Kassava (Bianca) (next day)

I'm sitting with my best friends, Ally and Tabitha, outside of a café. We ordered our coffee earlier and now, we are waiting for them. I haven't seen my two best friends for two years now! They were still in high school when I graduated early and we were busy with our own stuff.

After our plan, I am going to start my training with my mom today. I am super excited!

"I like the guy from our geography class back in ninth grade. The one who sat in front of me. Do you guys remember him? Samuel Isaac?" Ally says. I'm trying to think who Samuel Isaac is and what he looks like.

"Awwww, you guys would definitely make a very cute couple!" Tabitha replies.

"Wait, wait, I'm trying to remem- Ohhhh! I know who you are talking about now," I reply, "Yeah, I agree with Tabitha. You guys look really cute together."

"I asked him out and he said yes." Both Tabitha and I burst into smiles after hearing this.

"Really? That's awesome, you guys are really cute together," Tabitha replies.

"That's amazing, Ally. May you two stay together always," I reply.

"Thank you guys," Ally replies, "Now enough talking about myself, I wanna hear things about how you guys have been."

Tabitha and I look at each other and then I tell her that she can go first and then she tells me that I can go first. I don't want to argue with it, so I just go ahead.

"So, Ally and Tabitha, you guys probably won't believe me when I say this, but," I start, about to whisper to them one of my biggest secrets ever, "I'm not from Planet Earth."

They both have shock on their faces after hearing this.

"Really? That is so cool!" Tabitha replies.

"You're an alien, Bianca?" Ally asks.

"Yes," I say, nodding.

"That is so cool! What planet are you from?" Ally replies.

"I'm from Planet Vegeta," I whisper.

"Ohhhh, we've never heard of that actually, but what was it like over there?" Tabitha asks.

"Most of the Saiyans, that's the name of the people that I belong to, are really violent and really merciless. They kill innocent people and they take over planets, but for some time on my planet, they have been serving this tyrant named Frieza. When I was seven, my mom and I were making our escape plan and my mom was able to quickly send me to Earth. She was caught and then she had to go to prison for over ten years," I say sadly.

Both Tabitha and Ally have sad looks on their faces.

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry to hear that you have to come from such a ruthless and twisted race and also, your mom had to face prison for such a long time," Ally replies.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm really glad that you were able to make it to Earth safely though," Tabitha says.

"Me too," Ally says.

"I have to thank my mom for everything though. She was the one that first changed her heart for the better and she told me to be the best person you can be. She wanted me to have a great life and I held her back as we were trying to escape. It should have been me that was in prison and not her. She suffered because I was the one that held her back," I say.

"What? No no, I don't think your mom thought of you like that. She wanted what was best for you," Tabitha replies.

"Yeah, nobody deserves to be wrongfully imprisoned. Nobody deserves to be imprisoned because they were doing the right things that that tyrant Frieza thought was wrong," Ally replies.

Ever since I left Planet Vegeta, I've been thinking about my mom and I would keep on thinking that I should have never left her there and that I should have got her out of there. I would keep regretting this over the years and it would haunt me. It still does now and I was really really happy and really really relieved to see my mother again. If she were to be dead, I would've never forgiven myself.

"I was able to see her again and get her out of prison and out of our planet. I was really really happy," I reply.

"Hey, that's amazing news, Bianca! May she adjust very well to this planet," Tabitha says while she is smiling very big.

"Here are your orders. Here you go, ma'am," the waitress says, giving one of the orders first to Ally.

"Thank you," Ally replies with a smile. Both Ally and Tabitha have really pretty smiles.

"And here's your order, ma'am," the waitress says, giving it to Tabitha.

"Thank you so much," Tabitha says, smiling.

"And here's your order, ma'am," the waitress says to me as she gives me my order.

"Thank you," I say, smiling.

"No problem. Would you guys like anything else?" The waitress asks us.

We all shake our heads no and then I say to the waitress, "No, I think that will be all, ma'am."

"Alrighty, I hope you guys enjoy and have a good rest of y'all's day."

"Thank you," we all reply and then I add, "You as well."

"Thank you," the waitress says, smiling, before leaving.

"Picking up on where we left off in our conversations, thank you so much, Tabitha. I will definitely let my mom know that," I say. I then sip into my coffee.

"The same goes for me too. I can only wonder how it must have been like to not have your biological mother around for so long and it's a huge relief that you got to see your mom again," Ally says. Tabitha nods in agreement.

"Thank you guys so much, really," I reply.

"You're welcome," they both reply.

"Hey, Tabitha, is there anything you want to share or no?" I ask.

"Yeah yeah, I just wanted to say that, um," Tabitha starts, "I've kept this to myself for a while now because I was really scared, but now, I'm not scared anymore. I'm bisexual."

"What did you say?" Ally says to Tabitha with an annoyed tone. Ally being like that makes me very angry.

"She says that she's bisexual. Do you have a problem with that, Ally?" I argue.

"Yes, I do. Women aren't supposed to be with women and men aren't supposed to be with men. It's supposed to be women with men and men with women only."

"You know, Ally, you are really close-minded," Tabitha argues.

"Tabitha had kept this for years because she was scared of people like you to judge her," I argue to Ally.

"I'm not judging Tabitha, okay? I'm just telling you guys that what Tabitha is doing is wrong, okay?" Ally argues.

"It's not wrong and if you can't respect that, Bianca and I cannot be friends with you anymore," Tabitha argues back.

"You know what? Fine. I didn't want to be around you guys anyways. You guys disgust me," Ally says before picking up her things and leaving the table we are sitting at. I glare at her as she is leaving.

"Hey, Bianca. I never knew Ally was like that at all," Tabitha says to me.

"Me neither. I thought she was really nice and really sweet, but I guess that was her true colors," I say to Tabitha, shaking my head.

"Let's forget about her."

"I second that."

A/N: What do you guys think? Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys have a wonderful day! :)


	8. Chapter 7 - Kassava (same day)

I am now with my mom in an open area not far from the house. We are now about to train. I told Tabitha that I am leaving for Japan and she told me to have the most fun I can have.

"Alright, so do you know how to use your ki?" my mom asks.

"Yes, but it's been a while since I've used it," I reply, "Isn't it like this?"

I focus my energy on the ki and then after that, I have it in my hands. After that, I make it disappear after a few seconds.

"Yes, that's it. Now, can you increase it?"

"No, I don't think so," I reply.

"Okay, so this is how to increase it," my mom says and then she is standing with her legs apart and her knees bent. Her hands are now balled up into fists. There is a yellow aura surround her body and the ground starts to shake with a big number of small rock particles fly up in the air. I stare in shock and amazement at how much power she has. This goes on for about a minute.

Once the ground stops shaking and the rock particles aren't in the air anymore, the yellow aura is still surrounding her and there is a noise for this as well even though I can't describe it.

"Are you able to detect when a power level is getting closer to you or if it is close to you, whether it is enormous or not?" my mom asks me.

"Yes, I can," I reply, still being really shocked.

My mom then says, laughing at my reaction, "Is it that much?"

"Yes," I reply, "You are really powerful."

"Believe me, there are a lot more powerful beings out there," my mom replies, "You will be powerful too, Kassava, I know it. You just need to keep practicing." My mom then smiles at me.

I smile back, "Thanks, Mother."

"No problem," my mother replies.

"Can I see what your power level is?" I ask.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me," my mom replies, smiling.

Lauren had made scouters for us to use so that we can detect what power levels each person has. Lauren has kept mine for when I first came to Planet Earth and my mom no longer has her old scouter.

I check my mom's power level and then it tells me that she has a power level of 15,509. My face goes into great shock again.

"Your power level is 15,509," I tell my mom.

My mom's face also goes into shock, "Really?"

"Yes," I say, nodding.

"Alright, alright, let me go into my normal state," my mom says before she lowers her power level back to her normal state. It is now 9,578.

"It's still really awesome," I say, smiling, "It's now 9,578."

"You probably have a higher power level than me," my mom replies.

"Nah, mine is probably lower," I say.

"I will check your power level now," my mom says. She turns on her scouter and then she says, "Yours is 5,585. That's great!"

"Thanks," I reply and then I ask, "Does Frieza have the highest power level?"

"I don't actually know, but I heard before that he has a power level of 530,000." 530,000? Is she serious?

"Wait, are you serious?" I ask.

"I mean, that's what I heard, but I believe that this can be true."

"How does he even achieve that high of a power level?"

"I don't know honestly. I really hate that guy."

"Me too," I reply.

"Hey, try increasing your power level now," my mom says.

"Okay, I'll try," I reply and then, I do what my mom did with the positioning. I stand with my legs apart and then, I ball my hands into fists. I try to focus on increasing my power level. I also struggle to do this and then, I keep trying, but nothing happens.

"Hey, don't worry about mastering this the first time. You will get it, I know it, and it took time for me to master it as well," my mom encourages me.

I keep trying, trying to think about increasing my power level. I grind my teeth very hard, but then I realize that I could damage my teeth, so I stop doing this. I take a deep breath and then, I try to focus again and then again, nothing.

Normally, I take a while to master a skill or a move when I learn from Gabriel, but Gabriel, of course, is always patient with me and he would keep telling me that patience is the key. He is absolutely right. It probably seemed like ten minutes have passed by already. I still didn't achieve it. Patience, that's what it's all about.

I try some more and nothing happens.

"Hey, no worries, Kassava. We can call it a day and practice some more tomorrow," my mom says, smiling.

"Yeah, the sun's going down and dinner starts not long after," I reply, smiling back.

After we ate dinner and did our chores, I sit on my bed, having more flashbacks about whenever I was a little child on Planet Vegeta.

"You are weak, you aren't a true Saiyan!" my dad screams at the seven-year-old me, throwing me against the wall. My face hits the wall and my face was hurting very badly.

I can't cry because that would show that I am weak and I couldn't defend myself either because my dad was much stronger than me, of course. Although I am brave enough to fight people my own size, I am not brave enough to fight people who are taller than me. I do try to be brave overall, however, but my dad can be really scary.

A lot of the times, my mom would be there and she would just stare at me, but on this day and at this time, she is gone on guard duty. I remember that always around the time when there were many Saiyans outside, she would be on guard duty for guarding the space pods.

My dad walks up to me and as he is about to strike his hand, my mom comes from behind and she grabs his arm very tightly. My dad looks at her and then he asks, "What are you doing, Been?!"

"Don't lay a single finger on Kassava!" My mom yells. This was the first time ever that I have seen her defend me and I smile so big, very thankful that she came to the rescue.

"She needs to learn a lesson!"

"What lesson? I think it's you that needs to learn a lesson!"

Both of my parents are now beating each other up and then, my mom tells me to run. I run away from the scene and into my room.

"I think she is weak because of you!" My dad yells at my mom.

"She's not even weak! One day, she will surpass you!"

"Yeah right! Like that's ever gonna happen!"

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I hope you all have a marvelous day! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Kassava (the next day)

My mom and I are training again in the same place. We've went through what I have learned yesterday and now, I am going to try again on trying to increase my power level.

For the first time on the second day, I try to focus and then again, nothing happens.

"Okay, okay, I can do this," I tell myself, "Even if to will take ten days or ten years, I will still try, no matter what."

I keep my patience together and then, I try again. This time, however, I feel something different. I continue to focus and then, the ground started to shake. I also see a lot of small rock particles going up in the air. I keep doing this until the power level increase stops.

My mom's smile goes very big and then, I realize that I might have gotten it. I am really really happy about this too.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!" My mom exclaims and then she says, "Let me check your power level." My mom checks on her scouter and then she says, smiling, "Wow! You have a power level of 11,438." Wow, that's amazing!

"Wow, is that really my power level?" I ask and my mom nods.

I stay humble and then I say, "All because you've helped me." I smile. I lower my power level back to my base power level.

"I can't take all the credit. You know that, Kassava," my mom replies, smiling, "Hey, you know how to fly, right?"

"Yes, I haven't done it in a long time," I reply. Luckily enough, I am still able to fly.

"Okay, that's awesome," my mom says, "I was wondering we can review what I have learned from you."

"Of course," I reply. Back when we were on the space travelling machine, she also asked me if she can learn a few things from me. We practiced on martial arts only since we didn't want to damage the equipment with the weapons I had and she was able to learn it after watching me demonstrate only one time.

"Alright," my mom says. She goes for the punch to my face and then, I stop it with my hand wrapped around the front of her knuckle. My free hand that is now turned into a fist gets really close to the face since I didn't want to hurt her. That was also how I practiced with Gabriel.

She then tries to kick me on the side of my head, but then I grab her foot with my right hand. She now throws a series of punches and I dodge the punches very quickly.

Now, I try to throw a series of punches and then she dodges very quickly. She is even quicker than me, of course. As I try to kick her on the stomach, she quickly blocks the opening with one of her arms.

We continue to practice fighting until we decide to move on to practicing how to use weapons.

"Okay, which weapon do you want to learn how to use first?" I ask.

"How about the sword?" My mom replies.

"Alright," I say, pulling out two swords from one of the bags we brought from home. I pass one to my mom and she thanks me.

I reply, "You're welcome."

She learns all the skills really quickly. She is a really skilled fighter, of course.

"Hey, Bianca," Tabitha greets me by the door of my room. I had been practicing playing the drums after my family and I ate dinner.

"Hey, Tabitha," I reply, smiling. She sits on my bed. She plays the bass guitar and I play the drums. We don't have a band, but we really love rock and metal music.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you, and how are you?"

"I'm good too, thank you."

"No problem."

"Did you learn to play any new songs?" Tabitha asks me.

"I just learned how to play Iron Man," I reply.

"Man, Black Sabbath rocks!"

"I agree! Have you learned how to play any songs, Tabitha?"

"Yeah, I've learned how to play Holy Diver."

"Dio, yes!" I reply.

"Oh yeah! Say, I have a girlfriend."

"Awwww, who is it?" I ask.

"Her name is Carly. She didn't go to our high school, but she does live next to me."

"Awwww, that's awesome to hear, Tabitha! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bianca, is there someone you like?" My best friend asks me, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Haha, no," I laugh, "Love is neutral for me. Like it wouldn't matter to me if I like someone or not."

"That's amazing, Bianca. I like the fact that you don't need a man to feel safety or you don't need a man to be happy."

"I've been thinking about this over the years and I used to feel pressurized that I needed love to be happy. But then, I've been seeing breakups and those make me really sad. Other things have made me happy and I can also defend myself. Why is it that a person has to swoop in and fight for me? Although that would be very nice and I would be very thankful, I am not a damsel in distress. I'll love someone for who they are and I will love that person because I want to be with that person and because we have romantic feelings for each other. Also, I probably keep saying this, but if a person doesn't like me for who I am then they don't really need to be in my life."

"You have like the best speeches ever. You know, Bianca. People like you inspire me everyday to live and I am very glad to call you my best friend."

"Awwww, thank you, Tabitha. That really means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome. I should be the one to thank you."

"You're very welcome." I smile, "You inspire me everyday to live too."

"Awwww, thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Hey, Tabitha, there is another secret that I must tell you, but only the closest of the closest can know this," I say, "I'm now glad that I didn't tell this the other day when Ally, you, and I were at the café."

"Sure, Bianca. You can tell me anything and I mean anything."

"Okay. I'm an assassin that kills the bad people that poses threats to people."

"Oh my gosh, really? That is so cool," Tabitha replies, "So how long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was nine."

"What? That takes true dedication. What kind of weapons do you use?"

"I use guns, swords, katanas, knives, and other stuff like that."

"Woah. I'm also glad that Ally doesn't know about this, but it's really unfortunate that she also knows that you are a Saiyan. Who knows what she would do?"

"Yeah I know," I say, "Let's always hope for the best."

"Yeah," Tabitha replies, "Hey, once again, I hope you have the best time in Japan."

"Thank you very much and I will bring something back for you, I promise."

"Noooo, you don't have to bring me anything, but if you insist, surprise me with anything."

"I definitely will," I reply, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Bianca!" Tabitha says, hugging me.

I hug her back and then I say, "You're always welcome, best friend in the whole wide world," I say.

My best friend, Tabitha, giggles and then she says, "Hey, is your real name Bianca?"

I smile, "No, it's actually Kassava, as in cassava the vegetable," I then laugh, "We Saiyans have names that are puns for vegetables."

"Oh really? Haha that's funny."

"I know right?"

 **A/N: I'm really sorry if I'm going slow in this story, but I promise that I will bring in some action in the future chapters. I hope you all have a wonderful day! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9 - Kassava (six days later)

**A/N: This takes place six days later, when Kassava, Been, Lauren, and Gabriel arrive in Japan, since the flight took about two days. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Kassava's Point of View

We are currently walking around Tokyo, looking around the beautiful city. Skyscrapers, cars, everything that makes Tokyo unique. My adoptive parents are in the front of my biological mom and I.

We decide to look at a few things before coming back to actually shop. We first go into a technology store and after looking at TVs, we see a very famous and very brilliant scientist named

Dr. Brief.

Lauren has seen him from science magazines and him and his family have a company called the Capsule Corp.

Lauren decides to walk up to him and ask him, "Are you Dr. Brief?"

Dr. Brief looks at Lauren also at shock. He might know her too since she also comes in the science magazines.

"Why, yes I am. Are you Dr. Lauren Lee?"

"Yes, sir. It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well." They both shake hands.

"This is my husband, Gabriel Lee. This is our daughter, Bianca Lee, and this is a friend of ours, Been," Lauren says, introducing each of us to him. I think saying that I am adopted and that my mom is my biological mother is not a good idea because we are just meeting the scientist.

"It's a pleasure to meet to meet you, Mr. Gabriel Lee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Brief."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Bianca Lee."

"It's nice to meet you too to, Dr. Brief."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Been."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Brief."

We all had taken turns to shake Dr. Brief's hand.

"Your inventions are amazing. I'm a big fan," Lauren says.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm a big fan of your inventions myself," Dr. Briefs replies.

"Oh really? Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, no problem. Say, since you all came a long way here, how about you guys stay at my family and I's home?"

"Oh no no no no no, you guys don't have to do that for us."

"But I insist, Dr. Lee. If you want, we can also work together on some projects."

"I would like to work with you on the projects. Well, staying wouldn't hurt, so sure, we would love to stay over at your home."

"Excellent. I'll see you guys later, then," Dr. Brief says.

"Yes, we will," Lauren says, "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Brief."

"It was nice to meet you too," Dr. Brief says before he leaves the store.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Constructive criticism of any kind is welcome. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a fantastic day! Sorry if this was a really short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Been & Kassava (same day)

Been

Everyday, Kassava makes me really proud. She never gives up at all in what she does and she always has a positive light shining on her. I've been starting to get used to this planet and I like every bit of it. It's not like home, but my home didn't feel like home. It felt more like training to go to battle and just living to survive for me. Earth, on the other hand, has a calmer and more peaceful atmosphere to it. I live with my daughter and with a couple who were very willing to accept both of us into their home. I am forever grateful for that and they especially took care of my daughter very well.

We are currently at the Brief family's house. We did a lot of sightseeing and then, we ate at a restaurant and rested for some time. After that, we arrive at their house. We all sit in the living room while Dr. Brief's wife, Panchy, makes tea.

I hear the door open and a girl appears with bags in one of her hands.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Kassava asks the girl.

"Oh, no thank you. I got this," she replied, smiling at Kassava. I'm assuming that she could be their daughter.

The girl then locks the door and then, she says, "I'll put these up in my room and then, I'll come down to greet you guys."

"Alrighty," Kassava replies, smiling. The girl goes up the stairs and then, I go back to my thoughts.

I'm staying on Earth forever and I wouldn't sell it for anything. A few days before we left for Japan, I decided to cut my tail off just like how Kassava had. Although I know how to control my Oozaru form, also known as the Great Ape, I don't obviously see a point in keeping the tail. I'm not going to destroy a planet or kill innocent people ever again.

The girl comes back down the stairs and then after she comes back down, she smiles at us, "My name is Bulma Brief. It's nice to meet you."

Everyone including me says their introductions and then, we each shake her hand.

Bulma sits next to Kassava and then, Panchy brings the tea cups in the tray along with some cookies and a sugar cup with spoons.

"I hope you all enjoy and if you guys need anything else, just let any of us know," Panchy says in her usual sweet voice.

"Yeah, definitely. If you guys ever need anything, don't hesitate to tell us," Bulma says.

"Thank you," the rest of us reply.

"Bianca, how old are you?" Bulma says Kassava's Earth name.

"I'm eighteen and how about you?"

"Me too! Do you like to shop?"

"I do. I shop for my own weird taste in fashion though, haha," Kassava laughs.

"I don't think your taste in fashion is weird. I think it's really awesome," Bulma replies.

"Oh, you think so? Thank you and you have amazing fashion sense yourself."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bulma."

"Hey, do you want to go to my room?" Bulma asks.

"Sure," Kassava says, nodding her head before the both of them go up the stairs.

Kassava

We are in Bulma's room. Her room looks so nice.

"So, Bulma. What are your goals in life?" I ask Bulma.

"Oh, that's easy. I want to be a scientist and I want a boyfriend too." I think to myself, how is she single? She is really beautiful on the inside and out. She is also very brilliant.

"I believe that you will very easily achieve your goals," I say, smiling.

"Thank you, Bianca. Do you have any goals? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You're welcome and yeah, I also want to be a scientist and I want to travel around the world. No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't really care for it too much honestly. It may or it may not happen to me."

"I think you will also be a great scientist one day. Yes, me too, I want to travel around the world, but..." Bulma starts, "I'm not trying to sound harsh or anything like that, but, you don't care about having a boyfriend? I think it will definitely happen to you."

I laugh because of the last part and I say this in a joking matter, "Guys think I'm ugly and weird haha." In reality, however, I don't care about their opinions.

"They are just some immature brats. You are really beautiful just the way you are."

"Awwww thank you, Bulma. I actually don't care about their opinions, really. Also, love's not really important to me too much either. I think when the time is right, then I can find that person."

"You're welcome and that's good. It's mind over matter, Bianca. Those who don't matter, mind, and those who don't mind, matter. Yeah, do what you want to do. Don't listen to anybody," Bulma replies.

"The same goes for you," I say, "You're really beautiful just the way you are."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Hey, do you wanna come with me to the lab?" Bulma asks me.

"Sure!" I say before following Bulma to the lab.

We both are now in the lab and then, I am currently really shocked at the sights of the different inventions and gadgets. My mom's lab looks fairly similar to this one.

"My mom's lab looks fairly similar to your dad's."

"I'd love to see it one day. I'm a huge fan of hers."

"She'd be really honored to hear that."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Is this a boring chapter? Constructive criticism of any kind is welcome. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have an amazing day.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Kassava-Been (2 days later)

Chapter 11 - Kassava/Been (2 days later)

Kassava

I walk with my family around Japan once again, but this time, we are in one of the countrysides of Japan. There are very beautiful mountains and flowers and the architecture is beautiful too.

Suddenly, I sense more than one power level not far from here. My mom sees my face and then she asks, "You sense that too?"

"Yes," I say, nodding, "I hope it's not the Saiyans."

"Me too. I hope nobody that wants danger is here."

"What is it, you guys?" Gabriel asks us.

"We sense power levels and we hope they are not coming to harm anybody," my mom replies.

"Man, I hope they don't harm anyone either," Gabriel replies.

"Me neither," Lauren agrees.

"I think we should check it out," Gabriel says. My mom and I lead the way since we know the direction of the power levels' location.

We hear screaming not too far away from us. We rush to see what is going on. We see whom my mom and I thought we would see. There are three Saiyans (two of them are girls and one of them is a guy) that are destroying the area and while the people are running away, I ambush the Saiyans with my ki blast. One of them is able to see from the side of their eyes, I guess, and they deflect it with one hand. The ki blast that I threw makes an large arc and then it is going in some far away distance. I hope it doesn't hurt anyone. Saiyans like those make me sick to my stomach and they anger me so much!

The Saiyans turn to look at us and their smirking fall down.

"Oh look, it's the traitor of all the Saiyans," the guy Saiyan says. He has a red scouter on the side of his face. I instantly recognize this guy: Turles. He hated me so much back in my childhood. He was also one of the bullies that would bully Raditz and I because of our "weak" power levels. I, of course, hated him back. The guy was so creepy and he still is.

"And her brat, Kassava!" Turles continues. I roll my eyes.

"What are you guys' power levels?" The girl Saiyan says, mocking us.

After she checks on her yellow scouter, she gasps, "Been has a power level of 9,578! She is almost on par with you, Turles!"

"Oh really? This should be interesting," Turles replies, smirking with his arms folded, "Let me check the other two power levels." He checks on his scouter and then he laughs, looking at Gabriel and I, "You two are very weak, like I expected. Power levels of 5,585 and 729. It should be easy getting rid of you two."

"You sure about that, Turles?" I ask, believing that we can defeat the enemy Saiyans.

"Why are you even asking? You were always weak to begin with," Turles says, smirking evilly at me. If he is trying to get me angry, I won't show it to him even though deep inside, I am.

"Hey, that's my daughter you're talking to and I'm sure she can defeat you!" Been replies angrily.

"Yeah and even though I am weak to you guys' standard, Gabriel says, pointing to the three Saiyan opponents, "Kassava and Been can beat you guys up really easily."

Turles then laughs his head off, "You all are sure confident for a bunch of weaklings."

I step in, "You talk way too much, man. Just shut up."

Turles replies with anger, "I would watch it if I were you, Kassava. Who has the higher power level?"

"Doesn't matter. It's skill that counts," Gabriel replies.

"We'll see about that," Turles replies. Turles tries to kick Gabriel on his side, but Gabriel quickly grabs Turles' leg. I try to punch Turles in his face, but he grabs my fist. Turles is then able to overpower Gabriel's hold on his leg and then he kicks him really hard on his side.

"Gabriel!" I shout in deep concern. I really hope he's okay!

"You can't save your friend now."

"You'll pay for this!" I say, furiously trying to give him many punches, but he keeps blocking them very fast. I then realize that I can do much better than that, so I jump up and try to kick his head. He then grabs me by the foot and now, I hang upside down.

"Gabriel, are you okay?!" I shout, wanting to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kassava! Don't worry about me!" Gabriel shouts back.

While Turles isn't looking, I see Lauren taking Gabriel somewhere. She's probably taking him to the hospital.

"I'll deal with you after I deal with your weak friend," Turles throws me, but I somersault back on my feet. He turns around to see that Gabriel is gone.

"What? He's gone?!" He then turns back to me with pure anger, "You!"

I laugh at his anger and then I ask, "Yes?"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"It's funny whenever you get angry," I reply.

I quickly turn to see that my mom is dealing with both of the female Saiyan enemies. She just killed the female Saiyan with the yellow scouter and the other female Saiyan with the green scouter shouts at her, "You killed my friend and you will die!"

"You guys wanted chaos to this world, wanting to kill all of us, but guess what? I won't let that happen!" My mom shouts back.

"You really are a disgrace to all the Saiyans! You deserve to die!" The female Saiyan with the green scouter shouts back.

My mom quickly kicks her a few yards away. She then sends a powerful ki blast at her.

Turles ambushes me from behind me by using his ki blast. I fall down, thinking to myself, I should've watched my back. And also, why didn't I raise my power level when I had the chance? I am now heavily injured. I am now unable to get up and then I feel like I am going to die. No, Kassava, don't think like that! You're going to live through this.

"Kassava!" My mom shouts.

She runs to me, holding my hand and facing me, "Don't... worry... about... me... Mother," I say, smiling, "you... can... beat... him."

"Don't worry, you will make it. You will make it," my mom says to me, grabbing my hand when tighter.

I lose control of my body and my sight blackens out as well as my hearing.

Been

"Kassava! No!" I shout. Tears form in my eyes and I feel them fall down on my face.

"Awwww, how touching. How about you join her?" the male Saiyan says.

I then turn to the male Saiyan in pure anger and hatred, "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

The male Saiyan and I are almost on par with each other in power level and skill as well. We keep throwing different punches and kicks at each other until he stands back and he is in a position. He is about to use his ki blast on me. This ki blast looks very powerful, but I am able to dodge this one.

As he uses his ki blast on me, I successfully dodge it and then, I get into my own position. I then raise my power level to the fullest. Before he tries to attack me, I kick the guy in the ribs as well as fire a ki blast to his heart. He falls down to the ground and he yells in pain.

I walk up to him and I see that he is still alive. I am about to fire a ki blast at him, but then he stops me and he says weakly and slowly, "Wait... I... have... something... to... offer... you. How... about... we... can... team... up... and... we... can... be... unstoppable?"

"How about no? I will tell you this loud and clear. I'm not going to hurt innocent people anymore," I say, stepping on his head to not let him see that I am going to fire a ki blast at him.

I put a powerful blast to his back and then I quickly run so that I don't get affected by the blast myself.

After that happened, I walk up to see if he is dead. He's not breathing, so he is dead.

"Hey, can you please give me mercy?!" The female Saiyan with the green scouter shouts, pleading.

I walk to face her so that she can remember me when she is in hell, "Why should I give you mercy?"

"I promise I won't hurt anyone ever again, I promise," she pleads some more. It's clear that she's lying.

"No, I won't ever give dirty Saiyans like you mercy. Not ever. You guys brainwashed Kassava and I to believe that killing people is right. Saiyans like you who are filthy, cold, merciless, and barbaric should all go to hell," I reply coldly.

"I was forced to be like that. Please, give me mercy."

"You guys didn't give Gabriel and Kassava mercy! All you guys care about are yourselves!" I yell. I shoot a ki blast at her and then, she lays there motionless. She's dead.

I cry again because of Kassava. My one and only daughter, now gone from the world. I wanted to see her grow and become a beautiful young woman and it was something I didn't get to fully see in my life. I wanted to see her get married and have kids. I wanted to see her succeed in every step of her journey in life. It's all taken away from her and she's taken away from me. From Gabriel and Lauren. From everyone she knows and cares about.


	13. Chapter 12 - Been & Kassava

Chapter 12 – Been/Kassava (the same day)

 **A/N: For the chapter titles, I decided to write the full titles in the chapters themselves since I can't fit the full titles in the chapter labels. Also, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story! You guys are awesome and I am really thankful!**

Been

I now walk to the hospital, still crying from the death of my daughter. I ask a woman in the front of the counter, "Excuse me. Do you know which room he is in, ma'am?"

"Yes, he is on the second floor, in room 2A," she replies, "I hope things go well for you, ma'am."

"Thank you," I say, nodding before walking to the elevator. When the elevator door opens, I tap on the button that will take me to the second floor.

I was and am still confused when I saw Kassava's body vanish. I wonder what that means.

When the elevator door opens, I see the first door on the left that marks "Room 2A". I knock on the door, waiting until Lauren opens the door.

"Hey," Lauren says before she looks around, "Hey, where is Kassava?"

"She's dead," I reply.

Lauren's eyes widen, "She's what?"

"She's dead," I reply again.

"What? No, no," Lauren says, her hands covering her mouth before she lets me in. I close the door behind us.

She sits on the chair that is next to Gabriel. She begins to sob and I bring another chair in the room before walking to her. I comfort her by hugging her. I am still crying.

"Kassava's really dead?" Gabriel asks sadly.

I nod my head slowly. Gabriel lays there and some tears fall from his eyes, but it's not as much as Lauren's or my tears. He does look really sad though.

I then see one of his hands curl up into tight fist and he now has an angry look on his face, "Those sick Saiyans. They killed her. They should of killed me instead."

"No, why would you say that you want to be killed at all? No one should be killed," I reply.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Is that Dr. Brief and his family?" Gabriel asks.

"I think so. I will go get it," I reply, getting up to get the door. I open the door to see Dr. Brief, Panchy, and Bulma.

"Hello. How is Gabriel doing?" Dr. Brief asks.

"His ribs are in really bad condition right now," I reply, sniffing.

"Hey, Mrs. Been. Everything will be okay, I promise you," Bulma says.

"Yes and I brought some desserts for poor Gabriel too," Panchy replies.

"Thank you," I reply, letting them in.

When they walk in, Bulma asks, "Where's Bianca?"

"She's dead," I reply.

"She's what?" Bulma asks, being very shocked by what she heard.

"She's dead," I reply again.

"Oh no!" Both Dr. Brief and Panchy replies.

"I'm really sorry about you guys' loss. She was a really nice young lady," Dr. Brief says.

"I agree. She was a sweetheart," Panchy says.

"Well, we do have the Dragon Balls," Bulma replies.

"The Dragon Balls? What do they do?" Gabriel asks.

"When you collect all seven Dragon Balls, you can summon the dragon that can grant any wish you want. You can bring Bianca back too. Bianca deserves this because you all along with Bianca protected the people from the chaos that those evil monsters wanted to cause. You guys were really brave out there," Bulma says. I can't believe it! We can bring Kassava back to life! She will be alive again! We all smile very big at this.

"Thank you so much!" Lauren and I say, "She's coming back!" We then hug each other.

"Thank you guys so much. You don't know how happy and grateful we are to have very friendly and kind people like you all to help us," Gabriel says to the Brief family. He lays his head back on the pillow of his hospital bed with a huge smile on his face.

"No problem! I am so glad that we can be a big help," Dr. Brief replies, smiling under his mustache while tilting his head with his eyes closed.

"Oh, this is really exciting," Panchy replies with her eyes closed as well and she is smiling too while she has her hands clasp together.

"You're very welcome! She didn't deserve to die at all and as I said before, you guys were really brave out there and you guys were protecting the world," Bulma says, smiling.

Kassava

I am now in front of a huge red ogre behind the huge front desk. Besides me, there is someone who has green skin and he looks elderly, but looks really wise.

"King Yemma, can Kassava go train with King Kai?" the man besides me says to King Yemma. Who's King Kai? I get to go train?

"Yes, she may go trPain with King Kai," King Yemma replies.

"Excuse me, may I ask some questions?" I ask, very curious to know what's happening.

"Of course," King Yemma replies, "Kami will explain to you everything."

"You're probably wondering who King Kai is and why you are allowed to go see him," the other man replies, "My name is Kami and I am the Guardian of the Earth. I am the one that created the Dragon Balls and the dragon of the Earth Dragon Balls, Shenron. The Dragon Balls can grant you mostly anything with one wish, even if the wish is to bring somebody back to life because they were killed by someone. I also watch whatever is going on and I have seen you fight all these years. You are a very brave, young, and kind Saiyan warrior and an assassin who fights for justice. You deeply care and you protect the people on Earth. That is why you were recommended and granted permission to go train with King Kai."

When I heard about the Dragon Balls, my face lights up in pure excitement, "Can I be brought back to life?"

"Yes, you can. If someone or the people you care about bring all seven of the Dragon Balls, they can summon Shenron. They can wish you back then."

"That is really really awesome," I reply, smiling really big.

"To answer your first question, King Kai watches the universes from the North quadrant. Of course you have to cross Snake Way."

"How long is Snake Way, sir?" I ask.

"Miles and miles and miles away. It's a very very long way," Kami replies. Whoa, really? But I won't give up. I want to train with King Kai.

"Do you, Kassava, want to train with the King Kai?" Kami asks me.

"Of course. I really want to, sir."

"Your journey awaits you, young Kassava," King Yemma says and then I say to them, "Goodbye. Thank you guys for everything. I truly am really grateful."

"Goodbye and best of luck to you," Kami says. I then leave to see a blue ogre, waiting for me in his taxi cab.

"You're going to Snake Way, right?" The ogre asks me.

"Yes, sir," I say, before going in the cab.

He starts driving and then he tells me, "No one has ever finished crossing Snake Way and trained with King Kai except for King Yemma."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies, nodding his head and smiling, "be very careful in crossing Snake Way. If you fall down, then you will land in Hell." Oh no!

"Man, I gotta be more careful," I say.

"Yes."

He keeps driving until we see a very long path that is shaped like a snake.

We get out the car and then he says, "Best of luck goes to you, miss."

"Thank you, sir. I'll try my very best," I reply.

When he leaves me to the long path, I stare at it for some time until I tell myself, "Here we go." I step on Snake Way.

I start walking some distances and then, I think to myself, How long will it take I were to run?

I start to run some distances until I stop at one point. I look back at the distances I already travelled and I feel proud of myself for travelling this far. I then look what is in front of me; I see that there's a long path that I still have to cross. I can do this!


	14. Chapter 13 - Bulma & Kassava

Chapter 13 - Bulma/Kassava (one Earth day later)

Bulma

Luckily, the last three Dragon Balls are here in Japan. I am now with Bianca's mother, Mrs. Been, in search for the last three Dragon Balls. She agreed to go with me and she'll also fight for me when any monster comes in our way. Dr. Lauren Lee is still in the hospital with Mr. Lee while he is still recovering; my parents are at home.

"Is this what one of the Dragon Balls look like?" Mrs. Been asks me.

"Yes! That's it! Now we have to find two more," I say excitedly.

Mrs. Been smiles at me and says, "I can't wait to see Bianca again."

"Me neither, Mrs. Been," I say, smiling back.

We put one of the Dragon Balls in a brown bag and then, we get back on the motorcycle.

I have my radar in one hand and then I push the button for the remaining Dragon Balls to be located. One is much farther than the other one.

I keep driving until we are near the nearest Dragon Ball. We get off and then we start searching very intently, from the bushes to the different grass areas.

While we are searching, we feel the ground shaking and then, we both turn to see a huge dinosaur.

"AHHHH!" I scream in fear.

"Bulma, hide. I'll take the dinosaur on," Mrs. Been says to me.

"Okay," I reply, running to the nearest hiding spot, which was in one of the caves.

I am in great fear right now. That dinosaur could have killed us! I watch the action from the hiding spot. I see Mrs. Been fire up a great amount of ki before she blasts it to the dinosaur. The dinosaur falls down on the ground and I now feel very relieved.

I run up to Mrs. Been, hugging her, "Thank you so much for saving my life, Mrs. Been!"

"Of course! I'm always here to help!" Mrs. Been replies, smiling at me.

Kassava

I realized earlier that I could have flown all the way to the end of the path. When I see a deserted planet with a house and a car, I think to myself, Is that where King Kai is? If it is, then I actually made it through Snake Way really quickly!

I jump on the planet and then I stand there, waiting until I see a short, blue man. He is watering his flowers and after he finishes, he sees that I am here and then he says, "Hello, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, sir," I reply, "Are you King Kai?"

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"My name is Kassava and I am here to train under you," I reply.

"Train under me? Well, first, you have to pass this one test, but I'm not sure if you can pass it since you don't seem like that type of person." Is he doubting me? I keep my anger to myself, however.

"I can do whatever it is you want me to do," I say, not angrily.

"Okay. The test is that... you have to make me laugh." Wait, what? I can't fool around. I need to learn how to fight.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Why should you do this first? Well, everyone should be able to have a good sense of humor," King Kai continues. Well, that's true, but not everyone is that kind of person. I just go along with it, hoping that I can learn how to fight. I nod my head, now trying to come up with a joke or anything to make him laugh.

I do make people laugh, but I'm not a full-time comedian or anything like that. Oh, I got two jokes on my mind now!

"Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" I start making the first joke.

"Why?" King Kai asks.

"Because it had no guts," I reply.

King Kai starts to laugh. That's a really good sign.

"A man goes to play golf. He takes his golf clubs and two pairs of pants. Why did he take an extra pair of pants?" I ask.

"Why did he take an extra pair of pants?" King Kai asks, waiting for the answer.

"He takes an extra pair of pants just in case he gets... a hole-in-one."

King Kai starts laughing some more. I see him laying on the grass, laughing really hard while he keeps punching the grass. I laugh too, joining along with the laughter.

When King Kai stops laughing, he gets up and he wipes away one of his tears from laughter.

"He he, I was completely wrong about you, Kassava. You are a real comedian," King Kai says, "Remind me to tell you some jokes when we have free time."

"Alright," I reply, smiling at him.

"Alright, so you got the speed under control and you fight really well. Now, I will teach you how to do the Kaio-ken and then, the Spirit Bomb. Sounds good?"

"Oh yeah," I reply, nodding my head. King Kai had me chase two of his pets, Bubbles and Gregory, since he was seeing how fast I can run and get them. Well, for Bubbles, I had to catch him and for Gregory, I had to whack him. King Kai and I were then sparring with each other; he also taught me a lot fighting techniques.

"Alright, so with the Kaio-ken, everything such as your power level, your strength, your senses, and your speed can increase dramatically. However, your body will be more and more vulnerable as you multiple the power of the Kaio-ken unless you train more and more, so you better be extremely careful."

"Okay," I reply, taking notes in my head.

"Alright, so it goes like this: Kaio-ken!" King Kai says before the red aura shows up around him, "Then if you want to have more power to defeat your enemies, you do this: Kaio-ken times two! And then you can also say times three and so on and so forth." King Kai goes back to the normal state after that.

"Okay," I say, before I bend my knees and make two fists to concentrate, "Kaio-ken!"

"You did it! Now try to run around the planet with the Kaio-ken."

I notice that my senses got sharper, like King Kai said. I see the red aura around my arms and before I can celebrate this, I calm myself down before running around the planet with the Kaio-ken. Wow, this is very awesome! I can run around faster than I used to. I run around the planet five times before stopping.

"Did you feel the differences?" King Kai asks me, smiling.

"Yes, it was amazing," I reply, smiling back.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's see if you can destroy this," King Kai says before levitating a big red brick-looking object. He throws it in my direction and then, when it gets close to me, I destroy it with a blast. The object is now falling into pieces and King Kai says, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, King Kai," I reply.

"Now, can you try Kaio-ken times two?"

"Sure," I say, getting into the same position as before. "Kaio-ken... times two!"

I think my senses have doubled as well as my power. I feel... unstoppable! I run around the planet with the double power, screaming, "WOOOOOO!"

I realize that King Kai is still waiting for me, so I stop right across from him after I ran around the planet eight times in probably two or three seconds.

"Sorry about that. I really love the Kaio-ken!" I say.

"No problem and thanks! I made it up myself," King Kai replies.

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry that I took a while on this chapter. Chapter 14 should be up soon and for all of you, I hope you all have a wonderful day! Thank you all for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Been & Kassava

Chapter 14 - Been/Kassava (four Earth days later)

Been

We finally have all seven Dragon Balls and now, we can summon the dragon, Shenron. Only Bulma and I are here since the rest stayed at the Briefs' estate, looking over Gabriel. He is out of the hospital, but since his injury was really severe, the doctor said that it will take six weeks to heal.

The dragon is now summoned and then he asks, "I am Shenron. Speak your wish now." Wow, he is really huge! Also, we have to say our wish carefully.

"Shenron, bring back Bianca, my daughter," I say.

"Very well," Shenron replies before his eyes turn bright red. I can't believe it! Kassava's coming back!

We all share our excitement after hearing this.

Kassava

I sit with King Kai, chatting about different things and he also tells me his jokes. Then King Kai says, "Kassava, your halo disappeared!"

"I've been brought back to life?" I ask with shock and happiness at the same time.

"Yes. Keep practicing what I've taught you. The Kaio-ken, the Spirit Bomb, and all of the fighting techniques we have went over."

"Yes, I will definitely do that! Thank you so much for everything, King Kai!" I say before jumping on the Snake Way path.

"No problem! Don't die again," King Kai replies, smiling. When my feet touch the pathway, I fly in a straight line. I can't wait to see everyone again! I'm alive again!

I wonder how long it will take now to cross Snake Way. I keep flying, determined to reach my destination and see everyone again.

-Four hours later-

Been

We wait at the spot where Kassava had died because when you wish someone back, they will be come back in the same area where they have died. We waited here for about four hours now.

Suddenly, Kassava appears in front of us.

"Hey, guys! I'm finally here and in sorry for keeping you guys waiting! How's it been?" Kassava asks, smiling and waving at us. She walks towards us, smiling really big at us.

"Bianca!" Bulma and I all shout in extreme happiness. We all walk up to Kassava as well.

"I missed you guys!" Kassava says.

"We missed you too" I reply.

I hug her and we hug in a tight embrace.

"How are you doing?" I ask my daughter.

"I'm doing great and how have you guys been?" Kassava asks. We both stop hugging and now, all three of us are facing each other.

"We were, of course, really sad that you died, but when we found out about the Dragon Balls, we started to have hope and happiness," I reply.

"Yeah, I was really hopeful and happy too," Kassava replies.

"Bianca, did you know about the Dragon Balls too?" Bulma asks.

"Yes, the Guardian of the Earth named Kami told me."

"Oh. I want to meet this Kami," I reply.

"Yeah, him and King Yemma were so generous. I was able to train with the King Kai of the North quadrant. I can explain to you guys later about how the Other World's system works."

"Alrighty," Bulma replies.

"It was actually Bulma and her family who gave us hope by telling us about the Dragon Balls. They gave us hope that you would be brought back to life. How can we ever thank you guys?" I turn to Bulma before saying this.

"Awwww! Thank you so much, you guys! How can we ever repay you?" Kassava replies.

"You don't need to thank us for anything. We are very glad to help," Bulma says, smiling.

"No, really. There must be something we can do."

"Nope, not anything. Hey, I want you guys to meet our friends, Krillin and Master Roshi! They know a whole lot about martial arts and maybe you all can learn from one another."

"Alrighty, that sounds really amazing!" Kassava replies.

"I agree," I say.

We follow Bulma to her helicopter. As soon as we get on, we put our seatbelts on and Bulma starts controlling the helicopter.

"We will be taking this helicopter to the Kame House, where Krillin and Master Roshi lives, since it is off an island," Bulma explains to us.

"Do they own the whole island?" Kassava asks.

"Yes, well, Master Roshi does. Krillin is Master Roshi's student in martial arts. He also knows how to use ki blasts and has some of his own techniques up his sleeve."

"Oh wow! I really can't wait to meet them both."

"I can't wait for you guys to meet them too," Bulma says, "And what about you guys? What are you guys' life stories like?"

"Well, Bianca and I aren't actually from here, but Lauren and Gabriel are," I reply, "From Planet Earth, I mean."

Bulma's face goes into shock, "Wait... So you both are aliens? You guys look like humans though."

"We're actually from the Saiyan race and we come from the Planet Vegeta," Kassava says, "We don't actually look all that different from humans, but the only thing in appearance that sets the difference between humans and Saiyans is that Saiyans have tails. However, we cut them off so that was probably how you couldn't tell that we were from another planet."

"Wow... I would have never figured it out, like you said. Do tails have any significance to you guys?"

"Well, yes. If any Saiyan were to look at a full moon while they have their tail, they can turn into a giant ape and their power increases massively. We cut ours off to prevent turning into giant apes, however," I reply.

"Woah... really? Sorry, I am still shocked at the fact that you both are aliens from another planet. Are the names Bianca and Been you guys' real names or do you guys have other birth names?"

"Been is my mom's real name, but my real name isn't actually Bianca. Bianca is my Earth name since I came earlier at around eight years old, but my real name is actually Kassava," Kassava says.

"Is it okay if I call you by your real name?" Bulma asks her, "or I shouldn't?"

"You can call me by my real name if you want, but it's only between all of us. You guessed correctly if you thought that I have kept my Saiyan identity away from the public for all these years. The only other people that I told are two people, my best friend, and my former best friend. You are the third person, Bulma," Kassava says, smiling.

"Yeah, it must be really hard to keep one identity to yourself while living with another identity."

"Yeah, it actually was for some time, but then, about a year later, I was able to fully adjust to life on Earth, thank goodness."

"It's actually the opposite for me. I take only about a week to fully adjust to a place," I say.

"Woah! How do you adjust so quickly, Mrs. Been?" Bulma asks me.

I laugh heartily and then I reply, "I don't know, actually. You know, Bulma, I really like you as a person."

"Awwww, thank you, Mrs. Been, and I like all of you guys."

"Thank you, Bulma. I like you too," I reply, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you. And please, Bulma, you can just call me Been. I'm completely fine with it."

 **A/N: Here's Chapter 14 :) Tell me what you guys think and constructive criticism of any kind is welcome. I hope everyone has a really nice day!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Kassava & Bardock

Chapter 15 - Kassava/Bardock (same day)

 **A/N: In this chapter, I will also be introducing one of the characters, Bardock, that will be really important later in the story.**

Kassava

"We are here!" Bulma says.

We look out the window and we see an island with the house that says "Kame House". Hey, that looks pretty cool and it has a homey feeling too.

We land on the island and after that, we get off of the helicopter to follow Bulma straight to the house.

The door is open and so Bulma calls out, "I'm here! And is it okay if I brought some guests?"

"Bulma!" A bald, young teenage boy and an elder man with sunglasses greet. I'm guessing that the young one is Krillin and the older one is Master Roshi.

"Of course! Bring them in!" Master Roshi says.

"Okay," Bulma says before saying the next sentence with a lower, slower, and angry tone, "and by the way, don't play any tricks, you got that?"

I wonder what she meant by that, but I don't continue thinking about that.

"Of course, of course. I would never do that," the guy with the sunglasses replies.

"But anyways, Krillin, Master Roshi. This is Kassava and Been; Kassava is the daughter of Been. Kassava, Been. This is Krillin and Master Roshi," Bulma introduces us to each other.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys!" Krillin says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Krillin!" I say.

"It's nice to meet you too. Say, you guys have a nice house," my mom replies.

"Thank you, thank you," Master Roshi says.

"You're welcome," my mom replies.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Master Roshi says, showing the floor as the seating. We all sit down on the floor, surrounding ourselves around the table in the center.

"So these two were the ones that saved that village a few days ago and there was also two other people as well," Bulma says, talking about us.

"Oh, that was you guys?" Krillin asks us.

"Yeah," both my mom and I reply.

"You guys were really brave out there," Krillin says.

"Kassava had died, but she was revived with the Dragon Balls just like you, Krillin," Bulma says.

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't know that."

"And Mr. Lee, one of the other fighters, was heavily injured. He was kicked in the ribs very severely."

"Oh man, that will take about more than a month to recover. I hope he's okay."

"Us too," I reply.

"We do have these things called the senzu beans, but it's only a secret between us. Once he eats one senzu bean, he will be healed in no time. It's like as if he was never injured," Master Roshi says, "but first, we must get it from someone we know named Korin. He's in a place called the Lookout. He plants senzu beans there." When we heard that, my mom and I both look at each other and we smile very big.

"Thank you so much!" We both reply. We really can't believe it! Gabriel's going to be healed in no time!

"We are really grateful!" I reply. My mom nods in agreement.

"No problem! We love to help!" Krillin responds.

"Yes, of course," Master Roshi responds too.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Bulma says to us.

"Let's go to the Lookout," Master Roshi says before we all get up to go to Bulma's helicopter.

As soon as we are in the helicopter, we put our seat belts on and then, the helicopter starts moving.

"Hey, how old are you guys?" Krillin asks us.

"I'm eighteen. I'm actually the same age as Bulma," I reply.

"I'm forty-two," my mom replies.

"Yeah, I'm the same age as Kassava and wait, you're forty-two years old, Been? You look much younger than that though," Bulma calls out from the driver's seat.

My mom laughs heartily and she says, "Do you really think so? Thank you. How old do you think I look like?"

"I think you look like you are twenty-two."

"Awwww, I wish I was that young, but thank you," my mom says.

"Hey, Krillin, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm fifteen."

"Man, I remember when I was fifteen," I say, thinking about all the things that had happened when I was fifteen. That was actually three years ago! Man, time flies by really fast, especially when you go back and forth from Planet Earth to Planet Vegeta.

"I wonder how it feels to be eighteen years old," Krillin says.

"Ummmm, for me, I don't feel too much of a difference and I don't know why. Years have went by really quickly for me actually."

"Ah yeah I know what you mean."

"And what about you? How does it feel to be fifteen?"

"Well, I do feel a little older, but not much older yet."

"That was me when I was younger," I say, laughing, "I remember turning like thirteen and I felt a little grown up, but then I realized that I still had a long way to go since I was really young."

"Man, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"It does, it does," I say, agreeing.

There is a little bit of silence before it is my turn to ask a question, "So how long have you been learning how to fight for?"

"I've been learning how to fight since I was four years old and what about you guys?" Krillin says to us.

"Hmmmm, I did it almost my whole life actually," I reply.

"Me too," my mom says.

"Do you guys know any martial arts?" Krillin asks us.

"I do not, but my daughter here does," my mom replies.

"Yeah, I haven't actually learned it till I was eight though," I reply.

"We should all spar one day," Krillin tells us.

"That's a great idea," I reply.

"We're finally here!" Bulma announces and then we all look out the window to see a very very tall tower along with some kind of platform above it. So this is the Lookout and it looks really foreign to me honestly.

"This is also where the Guardian of the Earth, Kami, and his assistant, Mr. Popo live. This is also where Korin lives too," Krillin tells us, "the Lookout is that platform up there and there is also the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the Lookout. This is where Kami watches the Earth and where Mr. Popo assists him. The tower below it is Korin Tower." Wait, this is where Kami lives? I get to meet him again and my mom gets to meet him for the first time. And this is also where Korin plants the senzu beans. Man, I am so excited for Gabriel to have his ribs recovered!

Bardock

A vision pops up in my mind: _there is me and a few other people against Frieza. There is me, Prince Vegeta, my youngest son Kakarot, and two other people in cloaks. Somehow, I don't know who they are. I also don't know the outcome of the fight._

 _Another vision pops up and Frieza is talking with Zarbon and Dodoria. They are talking about killing all the Saiyans on this planet and this will take place two years from now. They fear that a Super Saiyan will emerge and destroy Frieza._

This is the worst vision in my entire life! I will let my crew know about this and everyone on this planet too!

"Bardock, what happened?" My mate Gine asks me. I realize that I probably had an angry and terrified look on my face.

"I had the worst vision, Gine. Frieza is against us because he wants us killed and me, Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, and two other people in cloaks are in this vision. He fears that a Super Saiyan will come and emerge as the victor against Frieza. We will battle against Frieza two years from now," I reply. Curiosity fills in my mind with this question: who are those people in those cloaks?

Her face goes into shock after hearing what I just said, "What, really? Is this really true?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Who are those people that are going to fight with you?" I hear my younger son's voice from a few feet away. I see Kakarot and Raditz, my older son, standing there.

"The only people I know that are there are you and Prince Vegeta. There are three other people, but I don't know who they are since they will be in cloaks," I reply.

"Yeah! I get to fight Frieza!" Kakarot says.

"Yeah and I hope we defeat Frieza," I say, "I have to go warn everybody."

I run out of our home and after that, I keep running and running until I see Tora, my best friend, walking casually around the area.

"Hey, Tora," I say, panting.

"Hey, Bardock. Is everything okay?" Tora replies, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No. Tora, you gotta believe me. In two years, Frieza is going to blow up Planet Vegeta and he wants to get rid of all the Saiyans on this planet. He fears that a Super Saiyan will emerge," I explain.

"What? How could Frieza do that to us?" Tora says with a really shocked look on our faces, "We need to tell the others."

"Yeah," I say, agreeing with him. We run until we find Fasha's home.

We ring the doorbell and Fasha opens the door.

"Hey, Bardock and Tora. Did anything happen?"

"Yes, Frieza is afraid that a Super Saiyan will emerge and he wants us dead," I reply.

"And this will happen two years from now. We have to warn everybody," Tora adds.

Fasha has a shocked look on her face and then she says, "All that we have done for him and this is what he does to us. Alright, let's go!" We run to Shugesh's home and then to Borgos'. We told them what is going to happen and now, we all form together before going to tell everyone else about this.

While we are running to the bar, where a bunch of Saiyans go to, I tell my crew, "We need to train now more than ever!"

"Right!" I hear my crew say back.

We arrive at the bar and we see a whole bunch of Saiyans. Perfect! Now, we need to tell them about Frieza and hopefully, they believe us.

Everyone starts to stare at us and then, one of the Saiyans asks us, "Is there anything wrong, you guys?"

"Yes, Frieza wants to kill us because is scared that a Super Saiyan will come. This will happen in two years," I reply.

Instead of people being really shocked, they all start to laugh at us. I am feeling a mixture of humiliation and anger. I look around to see that all of my friends feel the same.

"You fools," I say in a lower voice to the laughing people in front of us, "You are all dead." And then, I repeat this in a normal voice so that everyone in front of us can hear, "You fools. You are all dead."

I leave along with my crew. How can they not listen? They think this is all a joke, but they will see. I warned them, but they chose not to listen.


	17. Chapter 16 - Kassava & Been

Chapter 16 - Kassava/Been (same day)

Kassava

We got the senzu beans and my mom has finally met Kami. She was really grateful that I was able to train with King Kai and come back alive to Earth. We are really grateful for the senzu beans too. Gabriel will be healed in no time!

"Hello? Earth to Kassava! Can you hear me?" I hear King Kai's voice in my head, I think, and he sounds like he is really panicking right now. Am I hearing voices it is just me?

"Kassava, this is actually me, King Kai, talking to you in your head!" King Kai continues.

"King Kai?" I ask loudly. My mom, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi all look at me.

"You got to meet King Kai too? I have that same ability. I'm able to talk to him while he is talking to me inside my head," Krillin says.

"Yes, now listen very carefully! This is an emergency! In two years, Frieza wants to kill all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta! He fears that a Super Saiyan will emerge and destroy him and that is why he wants to eradicate all the Saiyans! But listen, Kassava, I am commanding you and you cannot go against my order. I'm ordering you... not to go near Frieza, you better promise me! He is too powerful for all of you on this helicopter!" King Kai explains to me. What I just heard made me really sad and angry at the same time. I never liked Frieza, but I never knew he would do something so cold and heartless. I know the Saiyans are just like him, but they are still the people from my race and I will help them. Plus, I can do this for the whole universe, not just the Saiyans. The whole universe can be free from Frieza's tyranny.

"I'm sorry, King Kai, but I'm going to do it," I reply.

"No, you will not! I'm going to keep telling you this over and over again!"

"I'm going to do it whether you like it or not!" I say angrily. Great, now I'm getting really angry and my anger management issues are coming back. It was so bad that one time, I got fired from my job for angrily arguing with my former boss since she said really offensive things towards one of my former co-workers one day when my former co-worker didn't even do anything at all. Someone had to take a stand to end all of this, so I had defended my former co-worker.

"I said no, Kassava!"

"What happened, Kassava?" My mom asks me with a look of concern. She then puts her hand on my shoulder.

After I told my mom and everyone else what King Kai had said, she looks at me and she says, "I agree with King Kai. You are not going over there and also, why do you want to help those heartless and cold people anyways? They did nothing, but lie to us and they also brought us into the wrong path in life. We shouldn't even be helping them. They really deserve what is coming to them."

No, not her too! I think very carefully about what she said. I try to cool off and then I tell her with reason, "I know that, Mother, I am very aware and I am also really mad at them for that, but they are our people and also, you will never know what will happen after that. Frieza can possibly rule the entire universe and kill innocent people whenever he pleases. Remember when you told me that I should be the best person I can be?"

"No, Kassava! Listen to your mother!" King Kai yells in my head.

My mom sits there in silence for about ten seconds and then she says, "You know what, Kassava? You are right about the whole universe being possibly under the hands of Frieza. I'm not going to do it for the Saiyans except for you. I'm going to do it for the other people in the universe. To end tyranny once and for all."

Been

Kassava was a bit like me when I was younger. Bold and confident and ill-tempered too. I laugh a little to myself at the last word. We are both two angry Saiyan women. But however, she isn't full of pride like I was back then. She is really humble and she never likes to brag about anything including her background as a Saiyan.

"What's so funny, Mother?" Kassava asks me.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking that you were a little like me when I was younger. You are bold and confident, just like I was when I was younger and we are also two angry Saiyan women," I explain to Kassava. I wonder what is going on in Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma's heads. I wonder what they think of all this.

Kassava laughs a little too, "Now I know where I got my personality from."

Kassava then has the look on her face like she is focusing on something. It must be King Kai telling her something.

"No, King Kai, we are going to do it. My mother and I will work as a team," I hear Kassava say. King Kai is still probably telling her no.

Kassava stays silent again for not too long and then she laughs, "Prince Vegeta is going to fight him too? And Bardock and Kakarot too? I've heard those names be - Wait! Isn't that Raditz' father and brother?"

Wait, they are going to be there too?

Kassava then tells me, "King Kai keeps telling me no and he also told me that three other Saiyans are going to fight Frieza. He is telling us that they can take care of it, but I believe that it takes more than three people to defeat Frieza."

"We need a lot of help even if we were to train for two years for this," I reply. Frieza's power level, I heard, is somewhere around 530,000 and we have only a tiny, tiny fraction of that power level each. Well, I'm not sure what Vegeta, Bardock, and Kakarot's power levels are as of now. It could have changed a lot and I really do hope that we can have enough power to defeat Frieza.

"I agree," Kassava says back. Then, she has a half-grin on her face and she whispers in a very low tone, laughing softly, "How do I turn off King Kai's voice off?"

"Oh, I don't know how to do that," Krillin whispers back and then he laughs, "He must be giving you a really hard time."

"Just try tuning out his voice and talk directly to us as well as think about something else," I suggest, laughing.

"Okay, I will definitely do that," Kassava whispers back.

"Man, I never knew you guys were from another planet. How come you didn't tell us?" Krillin asks us.

"It's actually supposed to be a secret from the rest of the world, but please don't tell anyone," Kassava replies.

"Of course, you have our word," Master Roshi says.

"Of course. We won't tell anyone," Krillin says.

"I wish for you guys the best of luck in defeating this Frieza monster," Bulma says to us.

"Thank you, you too," Kassava says. Wait, did she just say 'you too'? I make that same mistake too and I get a little embarrassed, but at the same time, it is really funny.

"Oh wait, I didn't mean to say 'you too'," Kassava continues, lightly hitting her forehead.

"It's fine. It happens to all of us," Bulma says, smiling.

"Yeah, it happens to all of us," I say smiling too.


	18. Chapter 17 - Kassava

Chapter 17 – Kassava (same day)

"Thank you guys so much for the help that you guys have been giving us," I say to both Krillin and Master Roshi. We are now outside of the Kame House and we are about to say our goodbyes before heading back to the Briefs' estate.

"No problem and you can always come here to train," Krillin replies.

"Yes. Just like Krillin said, you can alwys come here anytime even if you want to train," Master Roshi says.

"Thank you both and I hope the both of you have a good day," my mom says.

"Thank you, you all too," both Krillin and Master Roshi replies.

"See you," Bulma says, waving her hand at them.

"See you all later," Master Roshi replies.

"Bye," Krillin says.

"Bye," Bulma, my mom, and I all reply. We go back to the helicopter and once we are set, we leave the island.

"Aren't they really nice?" Bulma asks us.

"Oh yeah, definitely. They've helped us a whole lot," I reply.

"Of course," my mom says.

"Mr. Lee will be healed in no time," Bulma says.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for that to happen!" I reply.

"Me too," my mom says.

There is silence now and while Bulma is operating the helicopter, my mom asks me, "Is there anyone that are with romantically, Kassava?"

"No, I am not, at least not now," I reply.

"Don't worry, there will be someone out there for you," my mom says, putting her arm around me.

"Mother," I say, about to ask a question in not a rude way, but in a very curious way, "Do you think, in your opinion and I want your really honest opinion on this, someone can be happy and not be in any relationships at all?"

"Well, yes they can. Are you in this situation?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I will be any relationships in the future, but I wouldn't mind at all if I weren't to be in any relationships at all."

"You know what, Kassava? Do what makes you happy and you don't have to do anything for anybody's sake. Don't be afraid to say no if you don't want to do something." I'm really glad that she supports me in whatever I do.

"Thank you, Mother," I say.

"Of course. I love you and I want to be there for you all the time. I want to make up for the times that I wasn't there for you."

"I love you too, Mother, and I want to be there for you always too," I reply.

We arrive at the Briefs' estate and then after we get off of the helicopter, Bulma rings the doorbell. Mrs. Brief opens the door and then, she says, "Hello, ladies. Hello, Bulma. Come on in, I'm baking chocolate cake and making lasagna."

"Hello," we all greet before we walk in. It smells so good in the kitchen and Mrs. Brief's cooking is really good too. I'm not a good cook or a good baker at all and whenever I do try to cook or bake, either I leave a huge mess in my kitchen or I end up burning something.

"Which room is Gabriel in?" I ask Mrs. Brief.

"Gabriel is upstairs in one of the guest rooms. I'm not sure if he is sleeping or not, but you guys can check," Mrs. Brief replies.

"Thank you," I say before we go upstairs. In my hand, I have a bag full of senzu beans and with only one of these, Gabriel can go back to full health. I really hope these work.

Gabriel's temporary room door is already open and so, we see that he is laying on the bed awake, looking up at the ceiling and Lauren is sitting next to him in a chair next to the bed, holding his hand.

"Hey, you guys," Lauren greets us after she turns around to see us.

"Oh, hey, guys," Gabriel greets us too.

"Hey," Bulma, my mom, and I greet back.

"What's in Kassava's hand is a bag of senzu beans and what they do is that after you chew and swallow one of these, you will be restored back to full health," Bulma says.

"They can what? Restore you back to full health?" Gabriel says, looking at us with shock and Lauren is looking at us with shock too.

"That's amazing! Give me one right now," Lauren says, motioning for me to bring her a senzu bean.

I open the bag and I take out one senzu bean before giving it to Lauren. She gives it to Gabriel before he takes it and chews it. He then swallows the senzu beans and then about five seconds later, Gabriel's mouth curves up into a really huge smile. He laughs in happiness. He then stands up like the pain never got to him.

"I'm healed! It was as if I was never hurt!" Gabriel exclaims.

"Oh Gabriel!" Lauren says, hugging Gabriel and Gabriel hugs Lauren back.

"Gabriel! That's amazing!" I say.

"Those things really do work like a miracle," my mom says, "Gabriel, I'm really glad that you are well now."

"Yep, these senzu beans never failed us," Bulma replies.

"I don't need this wrap on my ribs anymore," Gabriel says before unwrapping the wrap on his ribs.

After unwrapping the wrap that was around his ribs, I say, "Hey, Gabriel and Lauren. We have some bad news."

"What is it, honey?" Lauren asks us before she holds my hand too.

"On my home planet, Planet Vegeta, there is this tyrant that had been ruling all these years named Frieza and he wants to kill all the Saiyans living there because he fears that a Super Saiyan will emerge. This will happen two years from now," I say.

"A Super Saiyan? What is that? I am so sorry for my ignorance," Gabriel replies.

"No no, Gabriel, that's okay. A Super Saiyan is a transformation of Saiyan and he or she gets a lot stronger by transforming into a Super Saiyan," I explain.

"And also, the only way a Saiyan can become a Super Saiyan is if they have a pure heart, whether they are purely good or if they are purely evil. You can tell that a Saiyan has transformed into a Super Saiyan by looking at their blonde hair and blue eyes. They will also have a golden aura surrounding them," my mom adds.

"Ohhhh, okay. And a Super Saiyan will be more powerful than Frieza and so that Super Saiyan can possibly defeat Frieza," Gabriel says, getting the concept.

"Yes, exactly," my mom replies.

"Can this Super Saiyan possibly be one of you guys?" Gabriel asks, pointing at my mom and I.

My mom laughs, "Possibly or it can be both of us."

"I hope the both of you achieve the Super Saiyan transformation and you guys can take Frieza down," Gabriel says, "So about those power levels that one of those evil female Saiyans had mentioned the other day, what would be Frieza's in this case?"

"I heard that his power level is around 530,000," my mom replies.

"Heh, that doesn't scare me, but I feel like this isn't my battle since I'm not a Saiyan," Gabriel says.

"Yes, Gabriel, I advise you not to go near this guy. His power can be really terrifying and really intense," my mom says.

"I mean, I'm not scared of that, however, I feel like I shouldn't interfere since I am a human being and this is strictly a fight between the Saiyans and Frieza."

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Brief says at the door. She then has a really shocked look at her face when she saw Gabriel standing up, "Oh my, how can you stand up really straight? You guys must have brought in really miraculous medicine!"

"Yes, Panchy. This medicine can heal all of your wounds immediately," my mom replies.

"They are called senzu beans, mom," Bulma says.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Mrs. Brief says.


	19. Chapter 18 - Kassava

Chapter 18 – Kassava (a week and a half later)

 **A/N: I will answer guest reviews here since I can't answer them in the same way as the user reviews. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! I greatly appreciate the support! For this chapter,**

 **Q: Hi where's goku aren't you gonna pair her up with goku**

 **A: Well, since Planet Vegeta hasn't been destroyed at this point in my story, Goku, in this situation, would be known as Kakarot and he would be raised evil on the planet Vegeta instead of being raised good on Planet Earth. Thank you for asking this question! :)**

We are back at our house again in the U.S. Other than those bad things that have happened, our two weeks in Japan were amazing; we all went out and we continued to sight-see plenty of cities and each of their uniqueness. We also hung out with the Brief family more and Gabriel, my mom, and I had practiced fighting with Krillin and Master Roshi as well. I brought with me souvenirs that I know Tabitha will love. I had put it in a nicely wrapped, huge box since it has two kimonos with the traditional shoes that come with the kimonos, two sets of Japanese fans, a number of candy and snacks, some Japanese stationary, and some ceramics. I can't wait till she opens it!

My mom, Lauren, and Gabriel are all talking in the living room. I bring the box downstairs and then, when they all see me, I announce to them, "Alright, I'll be going to Tabitha's house. I'll see you all in three hours."

"Alrighty, have fun!" They all say, smiling at me. I smile at them back and after that, I open the door with the package in one hand. Once I lock the door again, I walk to my car to place the package on the passenger seat next to me before getting in the driver's seat. After I have adjusted everything, I get out of the driveway. I think about what had happened in the last two weeks. The fact that I died and that Gabriel was heavily injured had really shocked me so much. Not in a way in which we didn't know that those Saiyans were powerful, but it was shocking in a way in which we didn't expect all of this to happen at all. We also met the Brief family as well as found out about the Dragon Balls and the senzu beans. Last, but not least, the news about what is going to happen in two years to my mom and I's home planet.

I believe that my mom and I can do it though. We can defeat Freiza and restore peace on the planets that believe in peace, however, I don't know what we will restore on Planet Vegeta. Things will probably go the way they were before except for the fact that there won't be Frieza telling the Saiyans to kill innocent people even though they will already do that without Frieza's commands.

I keep driving until I turn left into Tabitha's neighborhood. Man, I am so excited for her to see my gift! When I see her house, I drive into her driveway and I park the car. Once I get out of the car, I take out the gift from the passenger's seat. Once all of the car doors are locked, I walk to the front door before ringing the doorbell. Shortly after, Tabitha opens the door and then she has a very surprised look on her face.

She gasps, "Bianca, hey!" We then hug and I hug with one arm while the package is in my other arm.

"Hey, Tabitha! I brought this for you from Japan and I hope you enjoy it," I say, giving her the gift package.

"Oh my gosh, Bianca! You didn't have to bring me all of these things for me! Thank you so much!" Tabitha says before hugging me again.

"You're very welcome and you deserve all of these things. You are my best friend."

"And you are my best friend too. Come on in," Tabitha says before I walk in to her house. Her house gives a very homey feeling and also, her parents, her grandparents, and her younger sister, Amanda, are very nice and kind.

"I can't wait to open this! Ahhhh, I'm so excited!" Tabitha says excitedly. I smile in great happiness after this. I follow Tabitha up to her room. Her room is much similar to mine: we both have posters of rock and metal bands and we also have pictures of our family members and friends on our walls too.

We both sit on her bed and she unwraps the gift. After that, she gets up to get a pair of scissors to open the package up before sitting back down. When she opens that, she opens the box to see the gifts that I bought for her. She gasps before reaching for all of the things.

While she looks at what is in the package, she says to me, "Man, you are literally the best Saiyan in the whole universe! This is the best present someone has ever given me! I want to hug you for a very long time!"

"You can hug me as long as you like," I say before we hug each other into a very tight embrace. We keep hugging for about ten minutes until Tabitha and I stop hugging.

"I don't know how to thank you enough for always being there for me. I don't know how to thank you enough for really caring about me and I don't know how to thank you enough for truly being my best friend. I am forever grateful," Tabitha says to me.

"No no, Tabitha, it's nothing. I want to do all these things for you and I don't know how to thank you for doing all of these things to me. You always stood up for me whenever I got bullied back in grade school and you didn't think I was weird. You bought really wonderful presents for me too and you helped me through the toughest times I had faced. You are always supportive of the decisions that I make. Tabitha Violet, you will always be my best friend and thank you for everything. I am forever grateful as well," I reply.

"Bianca Lee, well, Kassava. Hey, can I call you Kassava?" Tabitha says.

"Of course, of course," I reply.

"Kassava, you are always welcome and I will continue to be by your side and you will always be my best friend too."

"And you are always welcome too, Tabitha," I reply.

"Hey, Kassava, tell me all about your adventures while you guys were in Japan."

I tell her about how my family and I met the Brief family, what things we have seen while we went sight-seeing, all the chaos that had happened, etc.

"Wait, so you were… dead?! I am so glad that those Dragon Balls brought you back to life and it's really cool how you learn a lot from this King Kai. I am also so glad that Mr. Lee healed up immediately after eating one of the senzu beans. And Kassava," Tabitha says, "Be extremely careful when you fight that Frieza tyrant. Show him who is boss!"

"Thank you, Tabitha! I will work my hardest!"

"You're welcome."

"So, Tabitha. How did the two weeks go while I was gone? How are you and your family doing? How is Carly doing?" I ask.

"Oh, they were like the usual, except that Carly and I went out on two dates. She first took me to that same café that you, me, and Ally had went to that one day. She asked me about those basic questions. You know, like what would you like to major in during college, what do you like to do in your free time, stuff like that. After I have asked her those questions in return, she tells me that she is also majoring in science just like you are, however she is more of an indoor person rather than an outdoor person, which is cool with me. We both love tea and while she is a cake kind of person, I am more of a cookie kind of person. We didn't kiss on our first date though, however, we did on our second date. You know those cliché dates when one person kisses the other person during the movie and that was what happened on our second date. However, we watched two movies and we love the same kind of movies: the movies that are action-packed and are filled with fighting scenes," Tabitha explains.

"Awwww, that is so cute!" I reply.

"You guys should meet each other one day," Tabitha says.

"I would love that," I reply.


	20. Chapter 19 - Kassava

Chapter 19 - Kassava (the next day)

My mom and I are currently practicing in the same field that we have practiced in before we left for Japan. We have been practicing for about two hours now.

My mom swings a kick towards my head, but I quickly duck. I try to go for a punch in her stomach, but she quickly blocks her stomach. She then grabs my head with both of her hands. For a few seconds, I try to pull away, but she still holds my head. I try to pull away again, but with more force, and then, I finally break free from the headlock. I punch her in the face before she is able to do anything else. Her head goes back, but she pulls her head back to normal position again. She then has her ki blast right next to my face and she misses her aim towards my face after I quickly duck again.

I use my ki blast this time, swinging it towards her. She quickly dodges it and then she uses one of her signature powers called the Falling Asteroid. It's not an actual asteroid, of course, but it can definitely cause a lot of damage like one. I use the Kaiokentechnique and I'm not sure which one of us is stronger since we are not using our scouters right now. However, we can sense that we both have really strong power level without them.

As she uses her signature move, the heavy ki blast comes towards me and I whip it away from my face. It is now going far away in the distance and into the trees. It destroys some of the trees in as well as the ground in that area.

"Nice job!" My mom says to me.

"Thank you and you too," I reply. We are going to practice everyday for two years. I really hope with this much training, we can defeat Frieza. Also, Frieza can go to hell for all I care.

"We can call it a day," my mom says to me and then, she sits down in the grass. She pats a place next to her for me to sit. I sit next to her and she asks me, "Do you know the story of how I realized that what we were doing many years ago was evil?"

"No, actually. How did you realize it?" I ask, really interested to hear her story.

"Okay, I was actually on another planet called Planet Kanassa since Frieza sent me for the mission, you probably remember that right?"

"Yeah, I do," I say, nodding my head.

"Alright, so after I arrive, I have a dialogue with some of the Kanassians. The dialogue was, you know, about how I told them that I will destroy them and their planet. Before I go into detail about what they have responded, I was a little suspicious about Frieza already at the time and I suspected a little that he was up to no good. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who had thought this or if there were other Saiyans that thought this as well.

"What one of the Kanassians said to me was, 'You work for Frieza, don't you?' I then said, 'Yeah and why do you ask?' Another Kanassian said, 'You Saiyans are blindly following him and he is only using you and your kind in his own benefit.' Although I did believe that a little bit, I was still stubborn against my conscience and I said, 'You guys are just saying that.' After that, the first Kanassian said, 'Are you really blind? You can see for yourself that he is doing this.' Usually, I wouldn't believe what people say until I see it, but this had struck my mind for some reason. I had a conflicting mind after that, should I believe the Kanassians or should I stick with the Saiyans and Frieza? I was also thinking about what evil things I have done in the past and also, all of the orders that Frieza have given. I have never thought of this very carefully at all after all these years. Although I was scared of going against the Saiyans and Frieza, I made a very hard decision to go against what they believed in. But this decision is the decision that I will never regret ever. This decision brought you and I to safety later on. This decision had made you and I much better people and we are both happy and satisfied to live this new life. I'm really thankful to be given this chance to change myself. Although your father doesn't feel the same way that we do, we can't do anything about it and that is up to him. I had to get you away from his abuse, the other Saiyans, Frieza, and Frieza's men because I wanted what's best for you. I didn't want you to grow up like them and do very evil things for the rest of your life.

"Finally, the first Kanassian said, 'You can leave right now and nothing will happen.' I left their planet, thanking them in my heart and mind that they have changed me for the better. I became a new person after that and you have too."

"Wow," I say, "That's really amazing. Thank you, Mother, and I have to thank the Kanassians as well since they have moved you positively."

"You're welcome, Kassava. That is what any mother is supposed to do: lead their kids on the right path in life."

"I agree," I reply, nodding.

"I knew that he was just using us for his own gain, but I didn't know that Frieza was going to obliterate the planet and the Saiyans. I didn't know that he was going to betray us in planning to do that."

"I know what you mean," I reply, "And we will ruin his plans on his obliteration of Planet Vegeta and his universal conquest."

"I could care less about Planet Vegeta, however, I care about the peace of other planets. How about this: if the Saiyans continue to hurt and kill the innocent people, then we can stop the Saiyans from doing so?"

"I will join you in protecting the lives of the innocents," I agree, raising my fist in the air.

"Yes," my mom replies, also raising her fist in the air.


	21. Chapter 20 - Kassava and Been

Chapter 20 - Kassava & Been

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I am terribly sorry that I have taken a long time to type chapters. I had school and I couldn't go on Fanfiction at the time, but now I can go on. I will try to update as much as I can and I would like thank you all for reading! I hope you all have a nice day :)**

Kassava

My mom and I are training in the gravity room, sparring with each other. It has four months since we went to Japan and we have twenty months left until our battle with Frieza.

"Hello? Kassava, you better not ignore me this time!" King Kai says in my head. Ughhh, I've been trying to ignore him since he keeps saying that we shouldn't Frieza. I know he means really well, but we have to do what we have to do. I really hope he understands.

I ignore him again and my mom says, "Is it King Kai again?"

"Yep," I reply.

"Aww, man. Well, he could possibly tell us this for a very good reason, but I'm not going to stop my duty to protect everyone else that's not a Saiyan except for you."

I sigh, deciding to talk to King Kai in my head, "Hey, King Kai," I say in my head, "I know you mean well, but... we need to do what we need to do. You obviously know why I've been ignoring you, right?"

"It's about time you communicate with me again. Yes, I know, and you need to let your stubbornness go." My stubbornness? Doesn't he mean my duty? My mom's and my duty, I mean.

"Our duty, not our stubbornness," I correct him.

"Come on, let's continue practicing," my mom says, "That way, you can take your mind off of him."

"Okay," I say, nodding. I shut King Kai out. My mom and I are sparring again.

She throws her punches towards my face, but I keep dodging them. I manage to kick the side of her stomach. She is falling from one side, but then, she manages to somersault her way back on her feet.

I almost got hit in the head when she was doing a flip-kick. I take her leg and I throw her. She then manages to get back on her feet again.

"Ha ha. You missed me, Kassava," my mom jokes.

"Not for long," I reply, going up to her and I am the one trying to punch her this time. She catches my fist on her palm and then, she tries to head-butt me, but then I knee her in the stomach. She then clutches her stomach and then, she smiles at me and she gives me a thumbs up. She is signaling that she is okay.

"Ah, man. You got me really good," my mom says and then she says, "You are doing really well like usual."

"Thank you and you are doing really well too," I say, smiling.

"Thanks. We're done for the day and we can continue this tomorrow night."

"Absolutely," I reply and we turn the gravity machine off before leaving the gravity room. When we get in the house, the living room light is shut off and the kitchen is shut off too. Gabriel and Lauren are probably sleeping.

We walk quietly to our rooms. My mom wanted to buy an apartment because she says that she feels really bad for taking up space in this house, especially for a long time. I had a decision to either move in with my mom or stay with my adoptive parents. I want to spend time with all of them, but I need to make up the time that lost time with my mom. It has been around nine or ten years since I've spent time with her and while I was living comfortably here, she was in prison. I still do feel terribly bad about that and I wish I could have gotten her out earlier.

Been 

I changed my name to Sapphire Tomson since I don't even want to remember my past on Planet Vegeta. I'm now trying not to think about my past on Planet Vegeta, but it just keeps coming to my head. The abuse that I've faced. The abuse Kassava has faced. Me not doing anything about Kassava's abuse sooner. The misguiding path that we were on. The innocent lives I have killed. The arrogance that I had as a "proud Saiyan warrior". Those were the worst times of my life, however, I am very grateful that I now have this opportunity to turn a new leaf and start over again.

I'm also really grateful that Kassava's with me and that Kail isn't here. He was an idiot and he was really arrogant. I hope I don't have to see his face again.

Kassava and I are saving money for an apartment and some furniture. We are moving out since I feel bad for taking up Gabriel and Lauren's space. Kassava and I are going to make up the time we lost together.

I currently have two jobs: I work as a waitress at a restaurant and I also work as a cashier at a beauty store. I work more hours there than my restaurant job; I work six hours every day at that job and I only work four hours at my restaurant job.

I showered already and so I'm just laying in my bed, thinking about what I am going to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be like usual: I work with my usual schedule and after that, I eat dinner. Finally, I will train and go to sleep.

Someone knocks on my door and I say, "Come in." I see that it's Kassava and I motion for her to come sit on the bed. She does that and she says, "I came because I just wanted to talk to you, but if you're tired, I can leave."

"No, no. I'm not tired. I'm just thinking about things."

"Me too."

"How much money do you have for the apartment things?"

"I have around four thousand dollars and what about you?"

"I have around six thousand."

"Wow, we have ten thousand dollars? I think that should be more than plenty, thankfully."

"Wow, that's a lot of money. We can go look at different apartments this Saturday after we come from work."

"That sounds good."


End file.
